A Change in Circumstances
by ullswater
Summary: This story follows on from my Boys Will be Boys story and is set two years into the future. The story is one I was encouraged to write that is mainly about my own characters but there will still be contact with the Cartwrights so I'm still putting it under the Bonanza theme. The story is a birthday gift to my beta. Warning may contain spanking as discipline in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**Chapter has been reposted as I wanted to make Theresa a bit younger to fit in with the story better, if you read the story earlier she was 20 but she is now 17.

Theresa had arrived in town only the week before. She had lived in a smaller town, quite a way from Virginia City, where she lived with both of her parents. That was until there had been a Scarlett Fever outbreak a couple of weeks ago and which her father had become one of the fevers victims. Her mother, Elizabeth, then decided that the risk was too great for Theresa to remain in town.

Elizabeth had cabled her younger brother Samuel who owned the Virginia City Mercantile and asked if he and his wife, Lucy, would allow Theresa to stay with them until Harold recovered. Elizabeth had experienced and survived a bout of Scarlett Fever when she had been only 8 years old. And, the town's current doctor reasoned that she had a chance of not succumbing this time, as he had never heard of someone getting Scarlett Fever twice. Theresa had not wanted to leave her parents but had actually looked forwards to spending time in a bigger town with her Aunt Lucy and Uncle Sam.

Lucy and Samuel Carter had taken over the running of the Mercantile Store in Virginia City 6 years ago. Samuel had purchased the Store from the owner who was at that time looking to retire. Lucy had initially been reluctant to move to Virginia City, but Samuel had convinced her that he needed a new challenge and, that this was too good an opportunity to not take up.

The Carters, a couple in their early 30's, had not been blessed with children of their own. Lucy had miscarried twice early in the pregnancies, but had still not given up the longing to have children. That, in part, was why Samuel had wanted a fresh start in a new town. He hoped that they would try again but that if that failed, at least Lucy would have not to watch all of her friends tending to their children, which would only serve as to upset her more.

Theresa spent her first week settling in; helping her aunt cut out and make new curtains to hang up in her room. The curtains were a pretty light red colour, with small roses dotted about and each curtain had a lacy edging. Theresa was very pleased and proud of helping make them but she was tired of being inside all of the time.

"Aunt Lucy, May I please go and explore the town on my own today?" Theresa asked.

"No, I'm sorry honey I don't think that's very wise. This town is much larger than you're used to and I wouldn't want you to get lost. Besides it's not seemly for a girl your age to wander about on her own." Explained Lucy.

"But Aunt Lucy, I'm 17 years old! I am old enough to be married with children. Why can't I go out walking on my own?" Theresa said standing in front of her aunt with her back to the door.

"Because your Aunt said so," said Sam coming in the door with the milk. "Young lady, you will mind your manners and listen to your Aunt. Do you hear me?" he said sternly.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for arguing Aunt Lucy. It's just that I'm bored of staying inside all of the time. At home, I was able to come and go as I pleased, providing I did my chores. I went out walking on my own and I had friends to spend time with. How can I meet any one around here if I'm not allowed out of the house?"

"I didn't say that you couldn't go out of the house young lady. I just said that you couldn't go out on your own," said Lucy hotly.

Theresa huffed, "I appreciate you taking me in and all Aunt Lucy, Uncle Sam, but I miss having the freedom to do things other than baking and making curtains!"

Samuel was just about to set the young woman straight about her attitude displayed towards her Aunt, when he saw his wife's eyes tear up.

Seeing her Aunt's eyes fill with tears and her lip drop made Theresa realise what she had just said. She moved nearer to her Aunt and said, "I'm so sorry Aunt Lucy. I didn't mean to upset you. I do like spending time with you, but I want to do other things. Like explore the town and the countryside around. Meet some new people and well, try and make some new friends I guess. Anything, but being stuck inside all day, that's so boring."

Lucy nodded her head and opened her arms. Theresa stepped into the space and Lucy and her embraced. "I know that you want to explore honey. It's just that it's not as safe for you to wander around this town on your own. Virginia City is a thriving town with lots of cowboys and others passing through and young ladies, especially those not born around here could get lost or taken advantage of. "

Lucy saw Theresa's face fall out of the corner of her eye. She put her hands on Theresa's head and pulled her head back so that she could look her in the eye. "How about this though. You ask your Uncle if he needs any help in the store today, whilst I do the laundry and then perhaps tomorrow we can see about taking you on a tour of the town. Then, when you get to know a few people and can find your way around, you may be able to walk around town on your own. Is that OK?"

Theresa nodded in agreement; "Yes Ma'am" and Lucy squeezed her arms gently. "Good girl."

Lucy released her niece and Theresa turned towards her uncle. "Uncle Sam. Do you need any help in the store today? If so, May I come and work with you?"

Sam looked at his wife and saw her smiling. It was clear to Sam that Lucy adored having their niece staying with them. Sam felt a pang of grief then that Theresa wasn't his child. He vowed there and then to speak to the doctor again to see if there were any new ideas about helping Lucy get pregnant and to be able to carry a baby to full term.

"Uncle Sam?"

Sam was startled out of his thoughts, "Yes Theresa?"

Theresa and Lucy giggled wondering what had distracted him and he returned their looks quizzically.

"I asked if you needed any help in the store today, and I wondered if I might come and help you?" Theresa said slowly.

"Oh. Yes, if you want to and, if your Aunt can spare you from helping her with the laundry and such?" Sam replied.

"Yes Sam. I can manage the laundry on my own today. After all it's not much." Lucy kissed Theresa on her cheek, "If you are going to be working in the store then you've better go and get changed into something more appropriate. I'd suggest you wear your long denim skirt," and with that she turned the young lady towards her room and sent on her on her way with a soft swat to her behind. Theresa looked up at her Aunt as if to say 'what was that for?' and Lucy grinned and mouthed, 'don't be so sassy next time.'

Theresa smiled back and hurried off to her room to get changed, she was looking forwards to working in the store and getting to talk to people other than family.

When Theresa closed the door to her room, Sam pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. "Are you sure you don't need any help with the laundry today?" he asked.

Lucy kissed her husband back, "No, it's OK Sam. I can manage and after all it was my idea in the first place. Sam, Theresa, feels stifled here, since she used to having so much freedom and is missing her friends. I have tried explaining that things are different here but I don't think that she quite understands. She feels that as she is old enough to marry she should be old enough to wander around on her own. Our niece is an intelligent but mischievous young lady from what I remember from her mother's letters. I wouldn't put it above her to sneak out if we are not careful and, as she does not know the area that wouldn't be safe. Can we try and help her find things to do that keep her fully occupied, but allow her the chance to meet some people her own age. Perhaps if she makes a friend or two, she won't feel so lonely and then she can go out for a while with them."

Sam kissed his wife lips softly before replying, "Yes my love, I think that we can do that. Theresa can work in the store with me for a while each day. So many different people of all ages come into the store she's bound to make some acquaintances. On the plus side it might even improve business," Sam said suddenly, thinking aloud.

Lucy looked at Sam quizzically, "How?"

Sam unconsciously rubbed at his collar, "Well you know how embarrassed I get when I have to serve young ladies and their mothers with dresses, under garments and such." Sam said his face blushing red at the thought.

Lucy laughed heartily, "Oh Samuel. You are so silly."

"Yes, well," replied Sam continuing to finger his collar. "I don't mind so much when they choose and then bring them to the counter to pay and for me to wrap them up. But sometimes they ask for my advice on size and colour" and Sam's face reddened further.

There was a soft snicker in the background and the soft click of a door closing as Theresa came out of her room.

Sam turned his head around and glared at his niece, "How much did you hear young lady?" he asked angrily.

Theresa looked down at the floor feeling a little ashamed that she had embarrassed her uncle. _Oh damn, that's torn it. So much for being allowed to work in the store today. I'm probably going to be sent to my room all day instead. _

"I asked you a question young lady. Please do not ignore me," Sam growled.

Theresa looked at her Uncle and said, "I'm very sorry for laughing Uncle Sam. I just heard what you were saying about ladies asking for your advice on the size and colour of the under garments they wanted to purchase. And, I thought it was funny." Seeing her Uncle's face red face, which was now frowning as well, she quickly added. "I can see that it causes you a lot of embarrassment. I am sure that Aunt Lucy and I would feel just the same, if a man were to ask us a similar question. I'd be happy to serve and advise the ladies and girls, Uncle Sam. That is of course, if you let me work with you in the store."

Lucy tilted her husband's face so that he could see into her eyes which were still shining with a touch of mirth. "Looks like you have a willing and read made assistant Samuel. Theresa, can serve the ladies who come into the store to purchase intimate items and, you can serve the men. I know that you'd intended when we moved here for me to help out in the store more, I can't always do that but Theresa can."

Sam kissed his wife's cheek and turned towards his niece, "OK young lady. You may come and work with me in the store each day for a few hours. But I still expect you to help your Aunt if and when she asks for your help, am I clear?" he asked softly.

Theresa smiled widely, "Yes sir. Thank you Uncle Sam, I'll work hard in the store I promise."

"Ok then, let's eat breakfast and then I'll take you over to the store and show you the ropes. Theresa could you please lay the table for your Aunt?" asked Sam.

"Yes sir," said Theresa happily. And she collected the flatware from the sideboard draw. Theresa laid the table, placing a bowl and cup in each place setting, and then put a spoon alongside each bowl. She returned to the kitchen and came back to the table with the sugar bowl and a jug of milk, putting them in the middle of the table with easy reach of everyone.

Table laid, Lucy removed the pan of oatmeal from the stove with a cloth and approaching the table, she ladled the oatmeal into each bowl, before returning the pan to the stove. Lucy then collected the pot of fresh coffee and carried it with her to the table, placing in on the thick cloth matt in the middle of the table which was there to protect the tablecloth. Sitting herself down next to Sam, she saw Theresa take a seat opposite her.

When everyone was settled, Lucy placed her hand gently on Sam's, "I think Theresa should say the blessing this morning." Sam nodded his head and all three bowed their heads.

Theresa spoke, "Lord we thank you for the food we are about to receive and I'd like to give you thanks for getting Uncle Sam to trust me enough to help in the store. Please keep mama and papa safe and help papa fight his way through the Scarlett Fever. Amen."

Amen, was uttered by both Sam and Lucy.

Opening her eyes and looking up Theresa smiled at her Aunt and Uncle. She received a wry smile from her aunt and a raised eyebrow from her uncle.

"What?" Theresa said trying to sound completely innocent, like she had no idea what the looks were all about.

"That was an unusual blessing young lady," said Sam looking directly into the young woman's eyes.

"Uhmmm, Well… Uncle Sam. I'm sure that the lord didn't mind. I did say thanks after all," she said mischievously.

"Yes you did," agreed Sam. "But blessing at the table are not the place to add extra comments. In future, keep your blessing restricted to thanking the lord for his bounty. You can give thanks for everything else in your evening prayers," he scolded softly.

"Yes sir, Sorry." Theresa replied sheepishly.

"See that you do remember Theresa. OK, now let's eat. The day is a wasting." And Sam dove his spoon into his plain oatmeal.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy poured a little milk on her oatmeal as she liked it a little milkier and then picked up her spoon and began to eat

Liking her oatmeal sweetened, Theresa reached for the sugar bowl and heaped two spoonful's of the sweetener onto her oatmeal, sprinkling it liberally. Picking up the coffee pot with the cloth she asked, "Can I pour anyone coffee?"

Sam and Lucy both offered up their cups silently and, Theresa filled them. She filled Sam's almost to the top of the cup remembering that he liked his black but with sugar. Waiting until Sam had reclaimed his cup Theresa then poured coffee into her aunts cup and then her own. Each cup had been filled approximately two thirds full, Lucy's because she took hers with milk and Theresa's because she took her with milk and sugar.

After placing the coffee pot back on the table, Theresa poured milk into her cup and then helped herself to two heaped spoonful's of sugar before stirring the milk and sugar into the coffee. Satifised that it was as she wanted she lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip.

Theresa adored coffee, particularly the smell of it. She loved the smell of freshly ground coffee beans especially, as it was just simply the best. And well,…the smell of coffee when it was freshly brewed with water…. It took her senses into overload. The only snag was that the taste was so bitter that initially she shied away from drinking the beverage. That was until her mother had suggested that Theresa added sugar to take away the bitterness. Theresa liked black coffee with sugar but found that when she added milk as well she absolutely loved it.

Lucy watched her niece with her coffee cup held under her nose and looking like she was in another place and time whilst she ate her own oatmeal. _Oh no! Not another dreamer._ Lucy had a younger brother, Davy, who always had a similar look on his face when he retreated into his own world. Knowing that if she left things that Theresa would like get into trouble with her husband Samuel, Lucy coughed loudly and then said, "Theresa, my dear. You need to hurry up and eat your breakfast. Uncle Sam has to open the store up by 8."

Startled out of her day dreaming, Theresa spilt some of her coffee on the tablecloth. Putting her cup of coffee down she used her napkin to mop up as much of the spilt coffee as she could. Luckily none of the coffee had spilled onto her clothing. "Sorry Aunt Lucy, Uncle Sam. I'll wash the tablecloth out myself Aunt Lucy."

"No. It's OK Theresa, I will do it. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets too cold or your Uncle will end up open up the store without you," replied Lucy.

"Yes Ma'am," Theresa said and she picked up her spoon. The oatmeal was sweet enough but like aunt Lucy had stated it had already cooled. Theresa made a face when she tasted the first mouthful, but she swallowed it quickly when she saw her Uncles frown. _It's your own fault, Stupid! You shouldn't have spent so long day-dreaming about your love affair with coffee. So you better suck it up and hurry up and eat the cold and stodgy oatmeal or you will end up spending the day doing chores like laundry. Instead of getting the chance to talk to the townsfolk and the other visitors to the store you will be restricted to the house._

Finishing the last mouthful of oatmeal and grimacing at the taste, Theresa reached for her coffee to help wash it down. The coffee was now cool enough to drink quickly and she gulped it down and placed the cup back on the table.

"Finished at last have we?" exclaimed Sam in frustration. "Now if you are ready finally Theresa, perhaps I can go and open up the store!" he snapped before standing and pushing his chair under the table.

"Samuel!" scolded Lucy. "Please! I know that the girl was day dreaming a little, but don't you think that you are being a little unfair?"

Sam leant down to kiss his wife's on the cheek that she had tilted towards him. "Perhaps," he sighed. Standing up Sam looked at his niece, "I am sorry for snapping Theresa. Would you still like to come and work in the store with me today?" he asked in a much gentler voice.

Theresa stood up and pushed her chair under the table, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She knew that Uncle Sam might have been a little frustrated at waiting for her. And, that she had been day-dreaming earlier but she hadn't expected the angry outburst. Sniffing back the tears she glanced up at her Uncle's face noticing that he didn't seem to be as angry. Sniff, sniff, "Yes please Uncle Sam," sniff, "If it is ok with you. I am really am sorry if I've delayed you. I won't day dream in the store if you let me work with you, honestly."

Sam opened his arms realising that he had upset his niece and needed to set things straight. "Come here darling," he said gently.

Theresa rounded the table and stepped nearer her Uncle. As soon as she was near enough Sam pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to him. Theresa who was a least a foot shorter than her 6 foot uncle, settled her head into her uncles chest and she let the tears fall.

Sam kissed his niece on the top of her head, " I am very sorry that I snapped at you my dear. I have no excuse really, except to say that I am not really a morning person. I know that you might find that hard to believe given that I have to be up early each day to open the store. But if you don't believe me, you can ask your aunt."

"Your uncle speaks the truth honey," Lucy chimed in. "In fact ever since I married him, your Uncle has been like a bear with a sore head in the mornings. I've just gotten used to it over the years. I do my own thing and leave Sam to wake up properly on his own."

"Thank you for painting the girl such a bad picture of me in the morning Lucy! I am not like a bear with a sore head in the mornings!" said Sam disgruntledly.

"OH YES YOU ARE SAM! You just don't realise it anymore, as I don't pay it any attention. Now are you going to spend all day arguing with me about that or are you opening the store up?" Lucy said forcefully.

"I'm not like a bear with a sore head in the morning, I'm just not a morning person," grumbled Sam into Theresa's ear.

Kissing the girl on the head and giving her a quick squeeze he released Theresa. "Come Theresa we need to go and open up. "

Turning towards his now standing wife Sam said, "Lucy, I'll send Theresa home lunchtime. Can you send her back with some ham sandwiches and some of your Grandma's recipe lemonade?" he asked hopefully.

Lucy winked at her niece, "I'll see what I can do Sam. Now scat the both of you. I've laundry to get done and I've got to wash up the breakfast things up first."

"OK, OK, I'm going," said Sam. Come Theresa let's leave your aunt to her Laundry."

"Yes sir, I'm coming." Said Theresa before quickly giving her aunt a hug.

"Enjoy your morning honey. I'll see you at lunchtime." Said Lucy planting a kiss on her nieces head.

"Thanks I will Aunt Lucy, " said Theresa hurrying out of the door after her uncle.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Carter unlocked the door to the Mercantile just after 8 am. He had only just finished opening the shutters when his first customer of the day entered.

"Morning Sam, you're running a little late aren't you?" said Josh from the saloon.

"Good morning Josh, yes I am opening a little late but it's only a few minutes past 8, " Sam replied. "And what brings you here so early Josh?"

"Glasses, I'm running short. There was a tussle in the saloon last night and a table laden with shot glasses was damaged. The Marshall covering for Roy Coffee broke it up and got the cowboys to pay up for new glasses but I'm running short. Can you supply me with some replacements and then ordering me in a few boxes please Sam?"

"Sure, let me finish opening up and I'll get some from the store room in the back. Hey Josh, you haven't met my niece yet have you. Josh this here is Theresa, Theresa this is Mr Joshua Barnes, he runs the local saloon 'The Bucket of Blood'."

Josh stepped forwards and held out his hand for Theresa who uncertainly shook it. "Please to meet you Mr. Barnes." Said Theresa shyly.

"Likewise, young lady. Of course I won't ever see you in my establishment will I?" Josh asked winking at Theresa.

"Oh no sir, I don't drink liquor and I've never been in a saloon." Theresa replied.

"Good, because no lady should be frequenting a saloon." Said Josh.

"Mr. Barnes, why did you call the saloon The Bucket of Blood?" Theresa asked quietly.

"I don't really know how it got its name. I brought it from someone who also didn't know, so I doubt now that we'll ever find out where the name came from. But it's a strange name so I thought that people would remember it and I left the name alone." Replied Josh.

"Oh, maybe that's how it got its name in the first place – so people who remember it," said Theresa not knowing what else to say.

Sam finished opening the shutters and he went inside the store and down into the back store room to collect a box of shot glasses, returning a few minutes later he put the box on the counter. "Pay now or put it on your bill Josh?"

"Put it on the bill please Sam. I'll be in to pay that off at the end of the week."

"OK, I'll add the box to the bill and I'll total it up for you Friday. Have a good day Josh."

"Yes you too. Lovely to meet you Theresa, Have a good day alongside your Uncle."

"Thank you Mr. Barnes, I will," Theresa replied politely.

When Josh left the Mercantile Sam had a quick look outside and seeing nobody about he walked back to the counter and called Theresa to him. "OK Theresa, before I explain where things are and how to do the book work I need you to listen to my rules.

No 1. Always address the customers by their proper name Mr. or Mrs. Something. If it is a young person I want you to call them Miss or Master at all times when in the store, OK?"

"Yes Uncle Sam,"

"No 2. If there is no name in the book of credit, which is the red book under the counter, then the person must pay for their goods before leaving the store. If you have any questions about that, or someone disagrees then you come and get me straight away. Clear."

"Yes, Sir."

"And No 3. No giving out free gifts like candy to visiting children. You may see me do that on occasion but it's my store and I know my regular customers. If I see you doing it then you will pay for the candy out of your own pocket do you hear me?"

"Yes, Uncle Sam."

"Good, right then let me show you were things are." And Sam proceeded to spend the next half an hour showing Theresa where various good within the store were kept. Then he explained about how to use his scales to weigh the dry goods as well as how to package goods up. Theresa paid careful attention and Sam took careful note of his niece's enthusiasm.

It was around 9.30 before the next customer arrived and Sam had gone into the backroom to collect a crate of tinned goods. Theresa was behind the counter when a mother and her two young children a boy and a girl came in.

"Good morning Ma'am, how can I help you?" Theresa began.

"Hello, who are you? Is Sam not around?" asked the lady.

"My name is Theresa ma'am and Uncle Sam is in the back room. May I serve you?"

"Do you know how to measure out flour and rice?" the customer asked.

"Oh yes ma'am. What would you like me to measure out first?"

"Well young lady if you are sure, I'd like 2 pounds of white flour, a pound of rice, a pint of barley and a pint of red lentils, please."

Theresa carefully wrote down the order, "Yes ma'am I'll get right to it." And Theresa quickly but carefully measure out the correct amounts of each item, bagging it up securely as she had been shown earlier. She had just finished bagging the red lentils when Sam came out from the back storeroom.

"Good morning Mrs. Blackstone and I see you've brought in young Master Toby and Miss Ellie," he said smiling at the children who waved at him. Sam opened a pot of jelly beans on the counter and held the jar out to the children.

"Would you like a few Jelly beans Miss Ellie?" Ellie nodded and looked at her mother for permission to take the candy. Mrs. Blackstone nodded her ascent and Ellis took 3 Jelly beans, "Thank you Mr. Carter."

"You are welcome Miss Ellie, " said Sam moving the pot towards Toby,

"Would you like a few Jelly beans Master Toby?" Toby also nodded and looked at his mother who again granted permission. Toby took 2 Jelly Beans a red and a black one. "Thank you Mr. Carter" he said.

"You are very welcome Master Toby." Replied Sam standing up.

"Your children are a credit to you Mrs. Blackstone, they've never once failed to wait for permission from you to take some candy and they always say thank you straight away." Sam said.

"Why thank you for noticing Mr. Carter. My husband and I pride ourselves on bringing up our children correctly. After all manners cost nothing but mean everything. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I certainly do. How do you like my new assistant Mrs. Blackstone?"

"Well Sam I think she's very pretty and she seems to be very efficient and polite. Who is she?"

"Theresa is my niece, Mrs Blackstone. She is staying with my wife and I for a while as her father is unwell and her mother is tending him. I am glad that you are finding her polite and helpful because I am hoping that she will work in the store a lot whilst she is here."

"Well if she carries on like she has today I am sure that she will be quite an asset. Not to mention that she's a very pretty girl, it wouldn't surprise me if you suddenly had an influx of young men finding an excuse to drop by." Said Mrs Blackstone saying the last sentence in a low tone so her children could not over hear.

Sam smiled wistfully, "Well if they buy something and behave respectfully towards everyone here, I can't see any problems with that Mrs. Blackmore."

"Does that mean that you are trying to marry her off Sam?" asked Mrs. Blackmore.

"OH goodness no, not at all but Theresa does want to a make a few friends and I don't have a problem with them being male or female provided that they treat her right. Anyone that doesn't won't need to worry about the Marshall but they will wish that they had treated Theresa well." And Sam winked.

"Excuse me please, Uncle Sam. " Theresa called out. "Ma'am I've weighed up and bagged your dried goods as you requested. Do you have anything else to purchase today?" she asked.

"No, young lady, that's all for today. Please put them on my bill will you?" said Mrs. Blackstone reaching for the good to put them in her basket. Theresa looked at her Uncle. She had forgotten to get the red credit book out and put it on the counter so she could check the name. "Uncle Sam?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes that's perfectly OK Theresa, Mrs. Blackstone and her husband have a credit account, they are regular customers. "

Theresa handed Mrs. Blackstone the rest of her goods carefully so that she could put them in her basket and then she waved at the children. "Good day ma'am, goodbye children."

"Goodbye Theresa it was nice to meet you, I hope to see you again. Have good day." And Mrs. Blackstone called her children to her and turned to leave the store. Theresa received two little waves and then the children and their mother were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam put his tinned goods on the shelf and then he returned to the counter area where Theresa was leaning on the counter. "You did very well with Mrs Blackstone Theresa and I am proud of you for checking with me before she left the store. It helps to have the credit book on the counter when a customer first comes in, unless you know them. But if you forget you carry on asking me. How do you feel after serving your first customer?"

Theresa smile beamed widely, "I loved it Uncle Sam, it was so nice to speak to someone other than family and although I was really nervous about making a mistake, I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you did Theresa, it won't always be fun but it will give you a chance to meet many different people working in this store. And I'd like to pay you a little, I can't afford much as times are hard but how does 3 dollars a week sound?"

"3 dollars, wow that's kind of you Uncle Sam, I've never had any real money of my own. Can I spend it on anything I want to?" Theresa asked.

"Of course, it will be your money. You will have to earn it though."

"I'll work hard Uncle Sam. Perhaps I can buy a gift to send back home to mama to cheer her up."

"I'm sure your mother would love that Theresa, she'd appreciate you thinking of her. Now come on it's time to sweep the porch off. There's a broom behind the front door, please could you sweep the dust off the porch onto the street."

"Sure, Uncle Sam," said Theresa happily skipping off in the direction of the door to retrieve the broom. _3 dollars a week! I'll be able to buy mama some perfume and papa some of his fancy pipe tobacco too at the end of the month._

Theresa was sweeping the porch free from the night's accumulated dirt when she heard a group of horses ride up. Looking up she saw a group of 4 men dismount from their horses before tying them up to the rail across the street. One of the mean made her catch her breath. His short dark hair glistened when he took of his hat and wiped at his brow with a kerchief. His face was ruggedly handsome and he physic was slim but muscular. Theresa's heart started pounding and she felt almost faint_. Oh my God, he is so handsome; I've never seen someone so ruggedly good looking before. And the man next to him, there a certain air about him too. Are all the men around here so gorgeous?_

Jake had the sudden feeling that he was being watched. He looked around him and across the street from where he had tied his horse up was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She held a broom in her hand and seemed to be sweeping the dust of the porch in front of the mercantile but he was certain that she had been the one that had been staring at him. _Wow, I wonder who she is and where did she come from. I've never seen that girl in town before. I wish that I looked a lot cleaner because I really do want to talk to her._

"Jake, Jake…JAKE!" called Adam.

Jake turned at the shout, "OH, sorry Adam, I was distracted by that young lady over in front of the Mercantile. Don't you think that she is pretty?" he asked.

Adam cautiously glanced over at the Mercantile not wanting to make it too obvious that he was looking. "Hmm, yes Jake, she's pretty, but we've not come into town to look for girls. I've got a meeting at the International Hotel and you need to go and take Sport and Jess to the livery and then you can go and check at the telegraph office to see if there any messages for my father."

"We've also got to pay a visit to Mr. Kale on the way back to the ranch to ask him to visit the Ponderosa and re-shoe all of the horses. Frank, Paul you go to the stage coach office and see when the stage is due in. Pa's visitor should be coming in to town today and I need to know when the stage will arrive. When you are done there you can go and collect the goods on Hop Sing's list and then take them straight back to the ranch. Everyone understand their job?" Adam asked.

"There was a chorus of "Yes, Sir" and Adam walked off.

Jake took the reins of Jess and Sport and he lead them to the livery but he was unable to get that pretty girl out of his head. Jake arranged for the horses to be cared for and he walked off towards the telegraph office.

Theresa watched the men until the one she admired disappeared from sight and then realising that she had forgotten her job, she quickly finished sweeping the porch but her heart was still pounding in her chest. Theresa looked around and, satisfied that she had completed her job properly, she went back into the store.

"Theresa, are you OK, you look at bit flushed?" asked Sam.

"Yes Uncle Sam, I am fine, just a bit hot."

"Come and sit down for a minute child," said Sam pulling out a chair and grabbing a fan from the pile on the shelf.

Theresa did as she was told and Sam handed her the fan, "Here use this, it will cool you down."

Sitting and fanning herself for a few minutes, Theresa's flush faded from her face and her heart rate returned to normal.

Sam stood by watching his niece and when her face colour was almost back to normal knelt down beside her, "Are you feeling better my dear?"

"Yes, thank you, Uncle Sam."

"What happened Theresa?"

"I'm not really sure, Uncle Sam, I was sweeping the boardwalk outside the store just as you asked me to and I just came over all faint."

"Oh, well perhaps you better take it easy for the rest of the day, Theresa; perhaps you are coming down with something."

"No, it OK, Uncle Sam, I feel better now. Please don't make me go back to the house," pleaded Theresa.

"Well, if you are sure, I will let you stay until lunchtime but if you feel faint before then, you will be going for a lay down this afternoon. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Uncle Sam."

The next hour passed slowly, the store had 4 customers but they were all older men and all wanted to be server directly by Sam, 'not by a girl'. Theresa became a little annoyed after trying to help the 2nd man and being told that he wasn't being served but a young girl and had mumble under her breath about it. However after receiving a glare from Uncle Sam, she had retreated into the back storeroom and busied herself tidying up. Each time she was brushed off by a customer to avoid losing her temper, she retreated back into the store room. Sam's idea of organisation of his stores wasn't the tidiest and Theresa thought up some ideas of how to improve it whilst she was working back there. Deciding that she would speak to Uncle Sam about that after lunch, she finished what she was doing and returned to the main store.


	5. Chapter 5

Around quarter to 12 a teenager girl came into the store alongside a man who looked like her father. The man addressed Sam directly whilst the girl wandered around picking up items carefully, before putting them back down. Theresa went to the girl to see if she could help her find what she was looking for.

"Hello Miss, are you looking for anything in particular?" she asked.

"Oh hello, I didn't know that Mr. Carter had a girl working in the store. My name is Amanda," said that teenage girl. "Who are you?"

"Please to meet you Miss Amanda, my name is Theresa and I'm working in the store today with Uncle Sam."

"Theresa? That's a nice name, have you come to live with your Uncle then or are you just staying for a spell?" asked Amanda.

"No Amanda, my father is not well so I am living with Uncle Sam and Aunt Lucy for a while. I don't know how long for. Do you live in town Amanda and is that your Pa over there talking to Uncle Sam?"

"Yes that's my Papa talking to your Uncle. We do live in town with mama and my younger brother. Papa brought me to the store to buy some new dresses and petticoats for school. School starts next week and I've outgrown my school dresses. Mama was going to bring me but Eddie, well his name is Edward but he hates being called that , was sick this morning and mama is waiting at home with him." Said Amanda feeling quite comfortable talking to the pretty older girl, who although they had just met, Amanda felt that they would be good friends.

"So Amanda, do you know what size dresses and petticoats you need?" asked Theresa worried for a moment that she was forgetting that she was supposed to be working and not chatting.

"No not really. Mama said that I've grown quite a lot since last term and well…." Amanda looked over her shoulder to see where he father and Mr. Carter were before she leaned forwards. "I've grown quite a lot in the chest area. Mama said that I need to look at getting something a little more supportive now but she was going to help me. Can you help me with that, Theresa? asked the 14 year old girl shyly.

Theresa smiled, and whispered back, "Yes I think so Amanda. Wait here one moment." Theresa left the girl and walked over to her Uncle and Amanda's father. "Excuse me." She said.

When the men stopping talking and looked at her Theresa said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Uncle Sam, Miss Amanda has asked for some help finding some clothing in her size. Do you have a tape measure and may I take her back into the back store room for privacy so she can try some different undergarments on?"

Both men blushed slightly at the request but nodded and Sam spoke, "Theresa there is a tape measure in a box under the counter and yes you may take the young lady back to the store room, if it is OK with her father. Would that be Ok with you Mr. Peterson?"

"Yes." Was the curt response from the man who was clearly still embarrassed by the conversation.

"Thank you, sir," said Theresa before he hurried back to the younger girl and she led her to the back of the store, stopping to collect the tape measure from under the counter on the way. When they arrived in the back room Theresa cleared an area towards the back and with Amanda's help she created a little private area with some boxes piled on top of one another. Pushing Amanda behind the makeshift screen, Theresa went to the other side to see if the screen was high enough. Satisfied that if someone like Uncle Sam came back that Amanda's dignity would be intact Theresa called her back out from behind the boxes.

"I think that will do as a make-shift screen, Amanda. Now let me measure you quickly and then I will get you a few items to try on."

Amanda followed Theresa instructions about raising her arms and Theresa made a few notes of the measurements on a piece of paper. "OK Amanda, you go behind the screen and I will be back in a few minutes."

Amanda retreated behind the screen and Theresa returned to the store and selected a variety of undergarments matching the sizes she had noted down. Then she selected 3 dresses in colours that she felt would flatter Amanda's figure and match her hair or eye colour as well as some petticoats. Carrying everything back to the back room Theresa placed them in a pile on a crate of tinned tomatoes.

"Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Amanda, I have selected some underwear for you to change into. I will pass them to you one at a time to try on. Let me know if you need any help OK?"

"Yes, thank you Theresa." Replied Amanda.

Theresa picked up one of the undergarments with adjustable straps for the bust area and passed it to Amanda over the make-shift screen. "Try this one first; it looks the most comfortable of the 3 types Uncle Sam stocks in your size."

Amanda tried on all of the undergarments and dresses and selected the first undergarment Theresa had given her as the most comfortable. She liked all of the petticoats and two out of the 3 dresses. Discarding only the light green one purely because she didn't like green, she was though happy with the yellow one which had small leaves on it and the blue one which Theresa had told the younger girl brought out the colour in her eyes.

Dressing again in her original clothing Amanda and Teresa returned to the store when Sam and Mr. Peterson had been standing talking about the new Marshall who was covering the town whilst Roy Coffee was visiting his very sick brother in Boulder City.

The two men stopped talking when the girls emerged from the back room. "Well Amanda, did you select what you needed?" Mr. Peterson asked his daughter.

"Oh yes, Papa. Theresa helped me choose the correct sizes. May I get two sets of undergarments, two petticoats and the two dresses mama said I had to choose?"

"That will depend on the costs Amanda," and Mr Peterson addressed Sam carter. "Could you please total the bill, Mr. Carter."

"Certainly," said Sam taking the pile of clothing from Theresa. It only took him a few minute to total the good up. "Well Mr. Peterson, with the other items you purchased that comes to 12 dollars and 84 cents. Would you like to pay now or would you like to set up and account?"

"I'll pay now Mr. Carter. Would you please wrap Amanda's clothing separately."

"Yes of course. Theresa could you fold and wrap Miss Amanda's good in brown paper please whilst I conclude business with Mr. Peterson."

"Yes sir," said Theresa taking each item off the counter she carefully folded it and place them on top of one another. Selecting a few sheets of brown paper she wrapped the clothing up, securing the parcel with string.

Mr. Peterson paid the bill and he thanked Theresa for helping Amanda with choose her clothing. Handing his daughter her parcel he turned to leave the store, "Come Amanda we need to return home."

"Coming Papa," Amanda said before she hugged Theresa quickly, "Thank you so much for helping me. I know that you are older than me but I hope we can be friends."

"I'd like that Amanda and you are welcome, I am glad that I was able to help you today. Come by the store again soon." And she waved as Amada ran out the door to catch up with her father.

Sam carter came up behind his niece and wrapped his arm around her in a one handed hug. "Looks like you've made a friend my dear. You did very well with that young lady Theresa and you saved me from being put in an uncomfortable situation too. You seemed to enjoy yourself serving the girl did you like helping her?"

"Yes Uncle Sam I liked it very much. I am sorry for being a little annoyed earlier Uncle Sam but I did try to be polite with those men but they dismissed me as if I wasn't even here."

Sam kissed his niece on the top of her head, "I know darling, and you are right they were rude towards you, but this is the Wild West still and some men are stuck in their ways. Some men don't want to allow women to work in stores, or banks or lots of other places. You just need to accept that for now and try and remain polite. Let me deal with anyone who doesn't want to be served by a young lady." At Theresa sighing he said, "Don't worry my dear, There will still be plenty of people who will be happy to have you serve them men and women. Now it's nearly lunchtime, why don't you go back to the house and check on your aunt and then bring us back each a sandwich and some lemonade. If it is quiet in the store we can sit on the bench outside to eat it."

"OK. Uncle Sam, before I go can I make a suggestion about the store?" Theresa asked.

"Yes, of course. Please tell me, what your suggestion is."

"Well, sir, it's something I realised when I was helping that young girl, Amanda. I realised that you have nowhere for customers to try things on where, they can have a bit of privacy. I made a make-shift screen out of boxes for Amanda to change behind, but I don't think that looks very good and not everyone would like changing behind a pile of boxes. I thought perhaps you could build a proper screen or make an area where a curtain could be put on a pole and be pulled across." Theresa watched her uncle carefully as she stated her case for a changing area and slowly Sam's face changed from thoughtful into a wide smile.

"I think that you've made an excellent suggestion, my dear. I don't know why I haven't thought of that before. Why don't you take a look around the storeroom after lunch, consider carefully where you think the best location for this changing area should be and we'll talk about it with your aunt at supper. Now," he said pushing the young girl away from him towards the door. "How about that lunch, my stomach is starting to grumble," said Sam


	6. Chapter 6

"Aunt Lucy, do you know the reason why the saloon is called the Bucket of Blood?" Theresa asked after entering the house.

Lucy had been wrapping up the sandwiches for her husband and niece and was a little startled when her niece came in the door and immediately called out her question. Finishing her task, she wiped her hands on the apron wrapped around her waist and turned to address said niece. "Theresa you startled me a little, now what was is you were asking?" she said.

"I'm sorry Aunt Lucy, I was just thinking on my way back to the house about why the saloon had the name The Bucket of Blood and I was just wondering if you knew why it was called that."

"No, sorry I have no idea, but "Old Ted" might." Lucy replied.

"Old Ted?" enquired Theresa.

"Yes, "Old Ted", he is the town's drunk but he wasn't always so. Ted lost his family to a measles outbreak 5 years ago and he's not been the same since. However, Ted spends a lot of time in the saloon and his family have lived in Virginia City for a long time. If anyone knows the history of things in town, Ted's the one who might know," replied Lucy.

"Where would I find him, Aunt Lucy?"

"Well I'd say he would be in the saloon at this time of day, but don't you think for one minute that I will let you go there young lady." Scolded Lucy.

"Oh no, I quite understand Aunt Lucy. I wouldn't go into a saloon anyway, but if I wanted to ask 'Old Ted' a question, how else could I ask him?" Theresa asked with sincerity.

"I'm not sure honey, perhaps you should ask your uncle where else Ted Cook might hang out. Now enough of the questions, here take these sandwiches and this bottle of freshly made lemonade to the store for your uncle, " Lucy stated whilst handing her niece the paper bag of wrapped sandwiches and the bottled lemonade.

Theresa accepted the bag of sandwiches and the bottle of lemonade and kissed her aunt on the cheek, "Thanks Aunt Lucy, I'll ask Uncle Sam if I can leave the store around 3 if you are still happy to take me for a tour of the town."

"Yes, I'd like that Theresa, now go before your uncle starts yelling for his lunch," said Lucy smiling; she was looking forwards to showing the young girl around the town.

Theresa left the home and walked the short distance back to the store. She found Sam sitting on the bench in front of the store, talking to the young man she had spied across the street earlier and her heart missed a beat. Blushing slightly she approached her uncle.

"Hey Theresa, I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to, my stomach has been rumbling something fierce" said Sam.

Theresa passed her uncle his wrapped sandwiches and held up the bottle of lemonade, trying hard not to look at the handsome young man standing in the street.

"Howdy, little miss," said Jake.

Theresa looked at Jake and blushed shyly, "Hi," was all she could say before she looked away.

Jake smiled_, Her voice sounds as lovely as she looks. _"Mine name is Jake, miss?"

Sam looked at his niece and noticed her reddening face and then he looked back at Jake; He waited for a few minutes before he spoke. "Theresa, this young man is trying to talk to you young lady, please answer him." He scolded gently.

Theresa raised her head and looked at her uncle and nodded, "I'm sorry Mister Jake, my name is Theresa."

Jake's smile widened, "Well it's nice to meet you Theresa. And it's just Jake. It sure is nice to have such a pretty young lady working at the store. "

Theresa blushed, both cheeks reddening and her heart was beating so fast in her chest that she thought she might faint. _He thinks I'm pretty!_

Sam had been watching the two young people closely and was becoming alarmed at Theresa's manner and her expressions. _If I didn't know better I'd think that she was infatuated with him._ He coughed loudly, "Ahem! Don't you have somewhere else to be Jake?"

Jake had not taken his eyes off of Theresa, although she had not looked up at him again. He was startled from his gazing by Sam's coughing. Taking his eyes off Theresa and glancing up at Sam he blushed, "Yeah, Sam I do, I've got to meet Adam at the International Hotel. " Tipping his hat he said, "See you later Sam, goodbye Miss Theresa, I hope that we may speak a little more next time." And then he turned and strode off down the street towards the Hotel.

Sam turned to his niece, "Are you ok Theresa?"

Theresa nodded her head, "Yes Uncle Sam," she said without raising her head.

Sam frowned, not having children himself he felt a little uncomfortable and he vowed to himself to speak to Lucy about Theresa's reactions to Jake. He liked Jake but he was 20 and, from Sam's knowledge Jake had quite a bit of experience with women. Whereas Theresa, although she was 17 years of age, she had grown up in a small town and had little experience with men. Sam didn't want to stop Theresa making friends or being courted by young men but he was wary of her being taken advantage of.

Sighing he opened his wrapped sandwiches and bit into the first one. Theresa having regained her composure, sat down on the bench next to her uncle and placing the bottle of lemonade on the floor between them, she opened her sandwiches.

The two of them sat in silence eating the tasty thick cut ham sandwiches, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Sam finished his sandwiches, crumpled up the paper and reached for the bottle of lemonade. Taking a large swig he burped and hit himself on the chest, "Pardon me," he exclaimed and then he took a much smaller swallow of the sweetened liquid. He wiped the rim on the bottle and passed it to Theresa. "Would you like some lemonade, my dear?" he asked.

Theresa finished chewing the mouthful of sandwich and swallowed. "Thank you Uncle Sam," she said accepting the bottle and taking a long pull. Theresa took another swallow and then handed the bottle back to her uncle.

"Uncle Sam, do you know where 'Old Ted Cook' hangs out in town when he is not in the saloon?"

Sam looked at his niece's face quizzically, "Why do you ask Theresa?"

"Just curious uncle Sam, Aunt Lucy said that he might know the reason why the saloon has such a strange name."

"Yeah, well he might, I suppose," agreed Sam. "If anyone knows in town it would be Ted. He sometimes can be found sweeping up outside the saloon or running errands for the Sheriff. Occasionally he comes by here for his pipe tobacco, but I guess best place to find him outside of Saloon hours is his shack on the edge of town."

"Is it far Uncle Sam and may I go there?" asked Theresa.

"No it's not far, but you are not going there on your own young lady." Replied Sam.

"Ok! I know I'm not allowed to go anywhere on my own yet Uncle Sam. You don't have to keep reminding me," snapped Theresa.

Sam glared at his niece, "Watch your tone young lady," he said in a stern voice.

Theresa bit her lip before she could say anything else, "Yes sir."

"Right," said Sam standing, "we can't sit here all day, there is work to be done. Can I ask you to organise the ladies and girls' clothing and make a list of anything you think we need to stock up on please Theresa?"

"Yes uncle Sam," said Theresa still feeling a little angry with her uncle but she followed him slowly into the store.

Adam had finished his meeting with the prospective beef customers at the International Hotel and he returned to the lounge expecting Jake to be sitting there waiting for him with the telegrams. Jake was not in the lounge. Adam asked the receptionist if Jake had come in looking for him.

"No Mr. Cartwright, no one has come into looking for you today other than the men you met with," he replied.

Adam scowled, _Where the devil is he? _Adam strode through the lounge and opened the door; he stepped out on the boardwalk and glanced up the street where he saw Jake strolling along as if he hadn't a care in the world. _I bet it's that girl, if he's been skiving off talking to that young girl instead of doing his job so help me I'll….._

Jake saw Adam standing on the boardwalk outside of the hotel and he waved and ran up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Adam said angrily.

"I've been to the livery and collecting the telegrams Adam," replied Jake cheerily not noticing his friend and employers anger.

"It took you that long did it Jake?" said Adam not changing his tone at all.

"Well not exactly Adam, I might have called by the store for a quick chat with Sam…"

"You mean that you were off trying to talk to that pretty young girl you spotted this morning Jake," interrupted Adam. " Look Jake, I know that we are friends but you work for me and my father and I told you earlier, we are not in town to look for girls. When you are on my time you concentrate on your assigned tasks and nothing else! You want to romance that young lady, you do that on your own time. Do you hear me?" scolded Adam.

Jake nodded, "Yes I understand." He said looking away from his friend.

Adam put his hand on Jake shoulder, "If you like her that much Jake, you should ask Sam if you can take her on a picnic or something, but you do so on your afternoon off after church or something ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now did you collect the telegrams?" asked Adam.

"Yep, right here, there's two," said Jake handing them to Adam.

Adam opened the first telegram which was addressed to Ben. It was from Percival Greenway, a mining manager, he was to be Ben's guest at the Ponderosa for the night as he wanted to negotiate a lumber and beef contract for a new mine. He was expected in town via the stage today but he had sent a message stating that he had been delayed by a day and would arrive tomorrow instead. Folding the message back up and putting it back in the envelope Sydney had placed it, he opened the other telegram which was addressed to him.

'Adam, I will be travelling through Virginia Territory in the next week STOP. I was hoping we could have a beer for old times' sake STOP. I will be staying at the International Hotel. STOP. Please send word that you can meet. STOP. Your friend Alistair McQueen.'

Adam smiled; he hadn't seen Alistair for nearly 10 years. Alistair's family had emigrated from Scotland to America when he was 4 as his mother who was American had been homesick. Unfortunately things did not go too well for the family, the homestead had been raided by unfriendly Indians and Alistair's mother had been hurt when the small herd of cattle they owned had stampeded. Emilia had died from her injuries and Alistair's father had moved back to Scotland with his son.

"Good news Adam?" enquired Jake.

"Yes, Jake, a good friend from my youth will be travelling through the territory next week and he would like to meet up for a beer for old times' sake. I'd like you to join us Jake, Alistair was my friend for 6 years whilst I was at school and I'm sure he would like to meet my current friends. Perhaps if he is in town long enough we can all go fishing. Alistair and I loved to sneak out and go fishing."

"Sure Adam, I'd like to meet your friend."

"Good, now let's get going then, we can go back to the ranch, pa's visitor will be on tomorrow's stage instead of today." Said Adam and he led the way to the livery to collect their horses, stopping on the way to send a return telegram to Alistair.


	7. Chapter 7

Theresa busied herself organising the girls' clothing into age groupings and the ladies into the correct sizes, packing the baskets neatly and placing them back up onto the wooden shelves as she finished them. She kept a careful list of items she felt needed to be replaced or stocked up. Finishing her assigned task, Theresa stood up and rolled her shoulders which had become a little tight with all of the bending over. Releasing the stressed muscles, she stretched her arms out in front of her and, picking up her list, she went to the counter and waited for Sam to finish serving his customer.

"I've finished organising the woman's things Uncle Sam, here is the list of things I think you are short of," she said handing over the list.

Sam accepted the list graciously, "Thank you, I will send a telegram later to arrange for the goods to come in on the stage in a few days. "

"What do you want me to do now Uncle Sam? " asked Theresa politely.

"Well I thought that you wanted to go on a tour of the town with your aunt this afternoon. It's quiet now my dear, do you want to go now?"

Theresa looked at the clock kept on the wall by the counter, it read 2.30. "Are you sure you don't need me anymore today Uncle Sam?"

Sam smiled, "No, you've done very well for your first day my dear, why don't you go and see your aunt and if she is agreeable still she can show you around the town. Tomorrow you can do a whole day in the store if you feel up to it."

"Thank you uncle Sam, I've been looking forwards to taking a good look around," she stepped closer and standing on her tip toes she kissed her uncle on the cheek. "I'll see you at supper then."

"Yes, supper and tell your aunt thank you for the sandwiches will you please." said Sam.

"Yes sir, I will," said Theresa calling over her shoulder as she walked out of the store.

* * *

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I am in love."

"Don't be daft Jake; you've only just met the girl."

"Yeah I know, but I really do think that I'm in love this time. Do you believe in love at first sight Adam?"

"Only if you were a girl, Jake!" laughed Adam.

Jake steered his horse nearer to his friend and punched him on the arm, "I'm serious Adam and I'm not a girl!" Jake said indignantly.

Adam rubbed his arm and glared at his friend before he laughed again at Jake's face. "You really do mean it don't you? Well….I never thought I'd see the day Jake. Isn't she a bit young though?"

"Do you really think so, " Jake asked earnestly?

"Yep, she can't be more than about 16 maybe 17. Did you ask her how old she was, Jake?"

"Nah, all I found out was her name. Its Theresa by the way, it's a lovely name don't you think?" said Jake wistfully staring out into nothing.

"So all you know is her name. Damn Jake that must have been some talk you had!" laughed Adam.

Jake fingered his collar and blushed, "Well I would've asked her more questions but Sam kinda reminded me that I had things to do and then shooed me away."

"Sounds to me like Sam ain't that happy for you to be talking to the girl, Jake. You might want to watch yourself there. Uncles can be just as protective as fathers you know, " said Adam.

Jake sighed, "Yeah well I ain't gonna mistreat her Adam, so Sam's got nothing to be worried about, has he? I only want to get to know Theresa better."

"You keep thinking like that Jake and your romance will be over before it gets started. What you need to do is try and get on Sam's good side. Show him that you only want to befriend the girl and will promise to treat her in a gentlemanly way and maybe he will let you take her off for a picnic after church or something," said Adam wisely remember a time his father said the same words to him.

"Hmm, Ok, you might be right there Adam. I'll try it your way. You think Sam would talk about it over a drink?"

"Nope, I 've never seen Sam anywhere near the saloon but you could talk to him at church, or drop by the store the next time you're in town."

"Yeah, I do that Adam; I go see him the next time I'm in town."

The two young men continued their journey back towards the Ponderosa talking about Adam's meeting at the hotel. Before long they found themselves riding into the courtyard.

Adam and Jake were just dismounting from their horses when Hoss came running out from the house. "I'm sure glad you are back Adam. I hope you brought good news as Pa is in a frightful mood."

"Joe?" asked Adam.

"Uhuh," replied Hoss.

"Oh god, what has the little rascal done now?" said Adam.

"He only went and put his pot of worms that he dug up this morning in Hop Sing's cooler. Hop Sing found them an hour ago and you know how precious he is about things being stored in there. He started yelling stuff in Chinese and then in English. He was moaning that 'boys do not have no respect for his kitchen and stuff' and Pa walked into the brunt of it," Hoss finished.

"Where's Joe now, Hoss?"

"Standing in the corner in the main room. Stupidly he sassed Pa and called Hop Sing a silly old cook when Pa asked him if he put his worms in the cooler. I thought Pa was going to have a heart attack Adam! His face went purple, he was so angry. I don't mind admitting to ya Adam, it done scared the life outta me never mind Little Joe. Turns out Pa didn't sleep too well last night and well you know Joe he doesn't know when to shut up. Pa had already threatened him with a tanning this morning for jumping on his bed and well I guess his patience was already wearing thin. Anyway Joe's now in the corner with a sore backside, Pa's pacing about like a grizzly that's just woke up from his winter sleep. And I'm just trying to stay outta the way."

Adam handed his reigns to his middle brother and patted him on the shoulder, "Take care of the horse for me will ya Hoss. I'll go and see if I can't get Pa to calm down. Jake, you best be getting on with whatever else you needed to get done today. I'll speak to you later Ok?"

"OK, Adam." Said Jake leading his horse off to the corral where the ranch hands usually tied up their horses.

Hoss turned towards the barn and had only gone a few steps where Adam called out to him, "Hey Hoss, the other's get back from town yet with Hop Sing's supplies?"

"Yep, came back about an hour and a half ago." Hoss replied. "Hop Sing was putting the supplies away when he discovered Joe's worms!"

Adam groaned audibly. _That younger brother of mine will be the death of us!_


	8. Chapter 8

Entering the house Adam took of his hat and gun-belt and threw them on the side board. "Ah Adam you're back, " said Ben from across the room. "Any news about when the stage will be coming in?"

"Yes Pa, it'll be coming into town at 3:30 but your visitor will not be on it." Adam handed his father the telegram.

Ben opened the telegram and groaned. He had been looking forwards to that steak! Ben had been looking forwards to the business deal and had asked Hop Sing to cook his visitor a hearty steak meal with beef steak freshly butchered from the ranch as a sample. He had also asked Hop Sing to make up the bed in the spare room. Striding past little Joe who was still standing sobbing in the corner he opened the kitchen door and went inside.

"Hop Sing, my visitor is not coming today. He will be here tomorrow instead. If it is not too much to ask could you leave the steak until tomorrow and prepare something else for tonight's supper?" he asked.

"Ok Mr. Cartwright. I not prepare meat yet. You want chicken? I have one hanging in cold store, if worms not already climbed inside."

Ben shook his head at the scolding, knowing that the cook's anger was valid. "Thank you Hop Sing, chicken will be fine."

Adam had been left in the main room when Ben left and he couldn't help but notice that Little Joe was still standing in the corner of the room to the left of the fireplace. Joe stood with his hands by his side and his shoulders were shaking slightly with his quiet sobbing. Adam was concerned; it was unlike Joe to cry so hard for so long. He wanted very much to go and offer his younger brother some comfort but daren't with Ben in the house.

Adam sat down in the armchair and put his head in his hands. _Oh Joe, Pa must have been really mad. Why do you always push it when you are already in trouble?_

Little Joe felt that someone was still in the room with him and he slowly glanced over his shoulder to see if it was Adam like he suspected. He saw that it was and that Adam sat in the armchair with his head in his hands and had not scolded him for turning around. He became even more upset knowing that Adam was probably mad at him too. He hadn't meant to make everyone mad; the cold store just seemed like the best place to keep his worms until his fishing trip with Hoss tomorrow. After all, hadn't Adam and Hoss told him that worms like cold dark places? The cold store was cold and dark and he had put them in a pot with earth in it and put a lid on so that the worms couldn't get out and were safe. It never occurred to his 8 year old mind that the holes he had stabbed into the lid for the worms to breathe a little were big enough for the worms to escape.

Joe had been in the corner for a total of 20 minutes contemplating how hard his father had smacked him and, although his sobbing had slowed to tears, they just wouldn't quit. He now had a headache as well as a sore backside. Ben had only given his youngest 6 swats but they had been damn hard, fast and Ben had been really angry when he had delivered them and hadn't realised just how hard they were. Joe's backside felt like he had sat on a furnace and it was the worst tanning he had ever had from his father and truth be told Ben had scared Joe. So here he was trying hard to not move in case he got any more smacks.

Ben came back from the kitchen and saw Adam sitting with his head in his hands, "Adam are you Ok?"

Adam looked up at his father with tear in his eyes and glanced towards Joe. Ben following his oldest son's eyes and he saw Joe still had his shoulders shaking with his sobbing. _He shouldn't still be so upset, surely. Oh Christ what have I done to my son!_

Striding back to the corner he knelt down behind little Joe and placed his hands gently on his son's shoulders and felt the little boy flinch at his touch. Ben swallowed the bile in his throat, and gently turned the boy around. Little Joe's face was red and his eyes puffy from all of the crying and he wouldn't look at his father. There were tear tracks down the poor boy's face and the tears continued to fall.

Ben gentle pulled his little boy into a hug and he hugged him tightly, realising that in his anger he may have caused his youngest great pain.

"Ssshh, son, it's ok now papa's not angry any more. I got you. I'm so sorry Joe, " he sniffed as the tears began to form in his own eyes. "I never meant to smack you so hard Joe, is it really bad?" he asked in a croaky voice.

Joe continued to cry and sniffed whilst nodding his head into his father's chest. Ben swallowed again and the tears fell thick and fast. Ben and Little Joe stayed there for 5 minutes hugging each other tightly whilst Adam watched with his own tears falling down his cheeks. Ben whispered in Little Joe's ear that he was sorry over and over, promising him that he would never smack him in anger again. After another few minutes Adam decide that he couldn't watch anymore but he could so something to help Joe feel a little better.

He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a clean wash cloth from the laundry pile wetting it from the pump and wringing it out. He then asked Hop Sing for some of his burn salve and after obtaining a pot of this he returned to the main room. He knelt down beside his father and patted his arm. "Pa, here use this," he said handing Ben the wash cloth."

Ben accepted the washcloth and released Joe from his embrace and leaned back a little. He nodded his thanks and began slowly and carefully wiping the cool cloth over little Joe's face, "Come on now Joe, let's stop crying now shall we and let me wash your face off." He said gently.

Little Joe let his father wipe at his face, the cool wash cloth felt lovely against his hot skin but he really wanted it used to cool the burning at the other end of his torso.

Ben finished cleaning Little Joe's face and then he pulled him forwards a little and kissed his forehead. Softly he said, "I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier Joe. I love you so very much and I would hate you to be scared of me. You know I love you don't you?" he asked regretfully.

Joe sniffled and replied quietly, "Y…Yes, P..pa"

"Pa, Hop Sing has given me some of his salve for Joe. Why don't you let me take him upstairs and make him a bit more comfortable whilst you get yourself together?" asked Adam from beside his father.

Ben looked at his eldest son and nodded his head, "Ok son, thank you." He stood up and bent down scooping up Little Joe careful to not touch the sore backside of his youngest. Turning towards Adam he gently passed the boy into his older brother's arms, " Be careful with him please Adam, I'll be up in a bit."

"I'll take good care of him Pa," said Adam holding Little Joe tightly. The younger boy had wrapped his arms tightly around Adam's neck and had snuggled tightly into his chest needing his brother's comfort and revelling in the smell that was entirely Adam, a mixture of sweat, aftershave and just that something extra in his shirt that Little Joe just loved.

Adam carried his younger brother up the stairs slowly, Ben walked over to the fireplace and followed them with his eyes. When Adam had turned out of sight on the stairs Ben slumped down into the armchair by the fireside and putting his head in this arms he wept openly. He had not cried so much since Little Joe's accident a few years ago whilst he was away on business. Ben had rushed home after receiving a telegram from Adam. On the way home Ben had been terrified that he would return home to find his son dying yet thanks to the local doctors quick treatment and little Joe's resilliance he had recovered quickly. Hoss came into the house just then and he ran to his father's side, never having actually witnessed Ben in tears as Ben usually did so in his room away from prying eyes. Ben had a very soft side to him but projected a tough side to the outside world.

"Pa, what's wrong?" said Hoss worriedly.

Ben wiped at his eyes with his hands and then reached in his pocket for his handkerchief and used it to dry his eyes. Taking a few deep breaths he looked at his middle son. "I'm ok Hoss."

"Are you sure Pa? I ain't never seen you cry."

Ben swallowed, "Yes son I'm ok now, I was just a bit upset about something. I'm fine now. Would you please go and ask Hop Sing to bring me some coffee Hoss?"

"Sure Pa, " said Hoss walking away to do as he was told, but he kept looking over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen.

"Hop Sing, Pa said can you please bring him some coffee."

"Yes I bring in a moment, Master Hoss." Hop Sing looked at Hoss when the boy failed to leave his kitchen, "You want something else Master Hoss?" he asked.

"Ah no….Yes.. actually, can I ask you a question Hop Sing?"

"Yes you may, what problem Master Hoss?"

"Well it's Pa, Hop Sing, he was crying when I came back in the house. I ain't never seen Pa cry Hop Sing and I don't know what to do." Admitted Hoss.

"Father ok, Master Hoss, I sure of it. He good man with big heart, he spank brother for putting worms in my cold store but he not like spanking children. Hop Sing think he just upset as he spank child when angry. You go tell father I bring coffee and give him hug, he need it but not ask for it. You not tell him I tell you about why he cry Ok?"

"Yes sir, I won't," said Hoss hurrying off to do as Hop Sing had suggested.

Hoss walked back into the room and found Ben sitting back in the chair; he had cleaned his face of tears but was sitting there staring into space. "Hop Sing said he will bring the coffee out in a minute Pa," said Hoss.

"Thank you son."

Hoss walked to his father's chair and leant down and put his burly 14 year old arms around his father, leaning his head to the side of Ben's. Ben was surprised for a moment but it didn't take him long to respond with his own arms around Hoss' and he pulled his burly son down onto his lap. He winced a little at Hoss' weight on his lap but Hoss just hugged his father tightly and Ben returned the hug grateful that at least one of his son's wasn't angry with him.

Hop Sing brought the fresh coffee out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw the big burly 14 year old boy sitting on his father's lap. He coughed softly announcing his presence and Ben and Hoss were startled. Ben released Hoss and Hoss stood up and took a seat quickly on the sofa. Hop Sing brought the coffee tray over and placed it on the coffee table and he had brought out two cups with the coffee pot. " I bring some for Master Hoss too." He said.

"Thank you Hop Sing," said Ben and he smiled at the cook knowing that he had probably asked Hoss to go and comfort his father. Ben was grateful for his old friend's wisdom. That hug had been just the tonic for his fragile emotions.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well it's Pa, Hop Sing, he was crying when I came back in the house. I ain't never seen Pa cry Hop Sing and I don't know what to do." Admitted Hoss.

"Father ok, Master Hoss, I sure of it. He good man with big heart, he spank brother for putting worms in my cold store but he not like spanking children. Hop Sing think he just upset as he spank child when angry. You go tell father I bring coffee and give him hug, he need it but not ask for it. You not tell him I tell you about why he cry Ok?"

"Yes sir, I won't," said Hoss hurrying off to do as Hop Sing had suggested.

Hoss walked back into the room and found Ben sitting back in the chair; he had cleaned his face of tears but was sitting there staring into space. "Hop Sing said he will bring the coffee out in a minute Pa," said Hoss.

"Thank you son."

Hoss walked to his father's chair and leant down and put his burly 14 year old arms around his father, leaning his head to the side of Ben's. Ben was surprised for a moment but it didn't take him long to respond with his own arms around Hoss' and he pulled his burly son down onto his lap. He winced a little at Hoss' weight on his lap but Hoss just hugged his father tightly and Ben returned the hug grateful that at least one of his son's wasn't angry with him.

Hop Sing brought the fresh coffee out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw the big burly 14 year old boy sitting on his father's lap. He coughed softly announcing his presence and Ben and Hoss were startled. Ben released Hoss and Hoss stood up and took a seat quickly on the sofa. Hop Sing brought the coffee tray over and placed it on the coffee table and he had brought out two cups with the coffee pot. " I bring some for Master Hoss too." He said.

"Thank you Hop Sing," said Ben and he smiled at the cook knowing that he had probably asked Hoss to go and comfort his father. Ben was grateful for his old friend's wisdom. That hug had been just the tonic for his fragile emotions.

-x-

Adam carefully placed Little Joe down beside his bed and then assisted the young boy with removing his clothing. Picking Joe up again, he gently laid him on his side on the bed with his back towards Adam. Adam winced when he saw the very red hand shape marks on his younger brother's lily white backside. As gently as he could, Adam spread the cold burn salve on the little bottom, with Joe crying hard as his brother's attempts to rub the salve in caused him further pain.

"I'm sorry Joe, I'm trying to be as gentle as I can," Adam said softly.

Sniff, sniff, "I know, sniff, Adam, but it sure does hurt," replied the little boy.

"It'll ease soon, Joe," said Adam rubbing the last of the salve in. Adam sat back and wiped his hands on a flannette cloth hop sing had also given him with the salve and then he replaced the lid on the jar, screwing it on tightly. "All done Joe. You should start to feel the sting easing in a little while. It might be best if you put a night-shirt on now Joe, it's light, loose and soft. Do you want me to help you into one?"

Joe carefully rolled over and then eased himself off of the bed, "I can do it, Adam. Thanks for putting the salve on."

"You're welcome little brother. Does it feel better yet?" Adam asked, remembering that the last time he had burned his hand on the fire poker that the salve had eased his soreness fairly quickly.

Little Joe slowly crossed the room to his armoire and pulled out a clean soft cotton night-shirt, "Mmm, it doesn't sting as much, Adam." Pulling on the night-shirt carefully, Little Joe slowly lowered it over his lower half, wincing only slightly as it brushed against his sore backside.

Adam sat down in the chair and called Joe to him. "Come here Joe."

Little Joe crossed the room, looking at his feet the entire time, but soon found himself in front of his oldest brother. Adam pulled Little Joe between his knees and wrapped him in a hug, "I'm sorry, Adam, I never meant to make Pa so mad. Do you think he hates me now?" asked the young boy.

"NO! Joe, why would you think that? Pa told you he was sorry that he smacked you so hard. He loves you so much, little brother, he could never hate you for anything you did. He might get angry with us but he could never hate anyone of us boys." Adam kissed his brother's head. "Why don't you take a rest for a while, Joe and Pa will come up to talk to you soon?"

Sniff, "OK."

Adam helped Little Joe get settled down and sat with the younger boy as he settled into a comfortable position. And then he watched Joe fall asleep, likely because he was so tired from all of the emotions and not from crying.

Seeing that Little Joe had settled into a deep sleep, Adam went to the wash basin and, using a clean flannel, he wet it before wiping the tear tracks from his face. He looked in the mirror to check that most of the evidence of his crying had been erased and then he let himself quietly out of the room before he made his way downstairs.

-x-

Adam walked into the main room and saw his father and brother sitting, drinking coffee. Ben stood up when Adam walked to the sofa, "How's he doing Adam?" he asked.

"Joe's asleep, Pa, I put the salve on and he's in his night-shirt as I thought it would be more comfortable."

"Adam… I.. well son, I don't know what to say…." Said Ben tailing off.

"It's OK, Pa. I understand, you were angry."

"Yes, yes I was. But I should never have smacked Joe when I was angry. And after all the times I've cautioned you about not dealing with your brothers when you're angry. The fact is that I'm ashamed of myself, son. I've always tried to control my anger and not punish you boys when I've still been angry, yet this time I acted in haste and look what happened."

"Look Pa, I don't mean to be disrespectful but, you are just a man and men make mistakes. Joe's a tough little boy, he'll get over it soon enough. All he needs to know now though is that you don't hate him for making you mad," said Adam looking into his father's eyes.

"Hate him? Why would I hate him? Is that what he said?" Ben asked.

"Yes, sir. Joe thinks that you hate him for making you so mad. I told him that you could never hate any one of us, but I don't think he really believe me. He's hurting Pa and not just physically. I'm not trying to tell you how to be a father, Pa because you did a good enough job with Hoss and I but Joe's different than both of us." Adam sighed, "Pa, Joe is more sensitive than Hoss and I. He needs more reassurance that you love him enough to forgive him when he gets into mischief. To tell you the truth Pa. I think Joe is a little jealous of you spending more time with both Hoss and I and working the ranch and he get into mischief to try and get more attention. Trouble is it's not really the attention he is actually really looking for."

Ben put out his hand and Adam placed his in father's hand, but was pulled forwards into a tight embrace. "Thank you for taking care of your brother, Adam and for stepping in and acting the way I should have. You have grown into a fine young man, son and I am mighty proud of you." And Ben patted his eldest on the back.

Adam accepted the hug and the pat on the back but then pulled back slowly so he could look at his father, "thanks Pa."

Hoss sat on the sofa the entire time, looking a bit bemused. Ben had never admitted he had made a mistake in front of the 14 year old before and frankly Hoss' head was spinning from the day's events, firstly seeing his father in tears and then Ben admitting he was wrong. Everything just seemed so surreal.

Ben released Adam and returned to his chair. Picking up his cup of coffee, he drained the last of it. Adam sat down next to Hoss and patted his younger brothers thigh, "You Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, you want to play some checkers with me after supper?"

"Sure, Adam, I'd like that." Replied Hoss.

"OK then, why don't we go and get the evening chores done early and let Pa read his paper." Said Adam quietly.

"Ok, Adam. Pa, are you ok now?" Hoss asked looking into his father's still sad face.

Ben wiped his face and sighed, "Yes son, thank you. You go and help your brother."

Adam and Hoss stood up, leaving the room to go and attend to the chores in the barn.

Ben sat in his chair staring into nothing, wondering if he should go up and talk to Little Joe now or give him a while to rest and feel a little more comfortable. Feeling restless, he decided that he would go and sit upstairs with his son and he would be there when Joe woke.

Ben slowly made his way upstairs and into the younger boys room. Taking the seat that Adam had used, he moved it across the room so that he was sitting only a foot away from the head of Joe's bed. He watched the slow and steady rise and fall of the young boy's body as he breathed in an out, clearly in a deep sleep.

Ben looked around the room and spotted the fairy-tale book that he and Adam read still read to Little Joe to settle him and he reached for it. Settling back Ben began to read silently, trying to take comfort in the act of reading.

-x-


	10. Chapter 10

**In Town…**

Theresa walked around the back of the store and across the yard to the house. Stepping inside she called out, "Aunt Lucy, I'm back. Are you ready to take me on a tour of the town?"

Lucy had just finished putting the last of the washing on the line and had only returned into the house a few moments ago. "Let me just get changed, Theresa, I will only take a few minutes."

"OK, Aunt Lucy. Oh by the way, Uncle Sam said to thank you for the sandwiches," Theresa called out as her Aunt hurried off to her bedroom to get changed.

5 minutes later, Lucy was ready to go. "Did you wash up, Theresa?"

"Yes ma'am, whilst you were changing. Is what I'm wearing ok to walk around town?" Theresa asked.

Lucy, looked at the young girl closely, "Yes, you'll do," and she winked.

Lucy fixed a bonnet to her head and then grabbed her basket, linking her arm through her niece's arm she said, "OK, let's go."

The two women left the house and walked around the store, "Left or right, Theresa? You can choose," said Lucy.

"Don't you have errands to run, Aunt Lucy? " asked Theresa.

"Yes I do, but we can go in either direction first as I have different errands to run in town. So are we going right or left?"

"Left, I think," replied Theresa.

Turning left they made their way along the boardwalk. Theresa asked many questions as the two women passed the various establishments on the same side of the road and Lucy answered them as best she could, explaining who owned each one and a little about their families if they had them.

It wasn't long before they were standing outside of the tailors. "I need to go in here, Theresa," said Lucy and she opened the door.

The tailor was actually a tailoress called Mrs Marchant. Mrs Marchant was a grey haired lady in her fifties who had lost her husband two years prior from Yellow Fever. They had been on vacation, visiting family in San Francisco when her husband had succumbed and he had died in the hospital there suddenly. Both of the Marchant's had been tailors and Mrs Marchant had decided that instead of remaining in San Francisco with her family she felt that she should continue to run the small but profitable store in Virginia City. Her family had thought that she was mad to do so, being a woman now all alone, but Emily had made a great many friends in the town and they would look after her. She had not regretted her decision and now ran a small evening sewing circle on Wednesday evenings in her home which was locate in the town.

"Good afternoon Mrs Marchant, " said Lucy.

"Lucy! It is good to see you, what can I do for you this fine afternoon. And who is this fetching young lady you have with you today?" replied Emily Marchant.

"This is my niece Theresa, Emily." Said Lucy gesturing to Theresa. "Theresa, this is Emily Marchant. Emily runs a sewing circle I attend on a Wednesday night."

Theresa stepped forwards and held out her hand, "I'm please to meet you ma'am."

Emily accepted the young ladies' hand and gently shook it, "As am I young lady. So you are staying with your aunt are you? Would you consider attending our sewing circle? You do not have to of course but you would be most welcome. There are women of various ages attending and one or two of my attendees brings their daughters on occasion. If you started to attend I am sure that the others would attend more regularly."

"Uhm,… I don't know ma'am I'm not very good at sewing," replied Theresa.

"Oh that's OK, we can teach you, if you wanted to learn that is."

"Oh yes ma'am I'd like to learn how to make my own clothes if I could, I just didn't want to give you the wrong impression. I'd hate for you to waste your time on a dead loss," said Theresa shyly as she looked at her feet.

Emily laughed, "My dear, when I met my husband I couldn't sew a stitch. He taught me everything I know and so I am sure that I can teach you. If you are free, you come with your Aunt and I just bet we can get you creating something nice in a few short weeks."

"Really?" asked Theresa looking at the older lady and smiling.

"Yes really my dear."

"In that case, I'd like to come along, that is if it's ok with my Aunt Lucy and Uncle Sam," said Theresa looking at her Aunt for permission.

"It's OK with me, Theresa; it will be nice for us to do something together. We can then work on a project between times if you'd like." Said Lucy.

"Looks like it's settled then, both of you will come along to our next sewing circle." Said Emily clapping her hands in glee.

"Now that's settled Lucy, what did you come in to the shop for?" Emily asked.

"Well Emily, it is Sam's birthday in two weeks and I was hoping that you would make him a new waistcoat. I would make it but I am still having trouble with getting the arms holes in line, based on that last pattern you gave us. Would you please make Sam a black waistcoat with a silk lining? I have brought the measurement for you." Asked Lucy.

"Yes of course Lucy, would you like to choose the outer clothing, I have several bolts in the back of different materials."

"Thank you Emily. Yes, if you could show me the materials, I would like to choose from them."

Emily disappeared into the back and returned a few minutes later with 3 bolts of black material. The bolts were heavy but the tailoress was used to carrying them and did so easily.

Lucy chose a charcoal black thick woollen cloth that would she hoped look good and be practical for Sam. Sam always liked to wear a waistcoat in the winter and summer when he was working in the store and Lucy wanted him to be comfortable.

Decisions made Lucy and Theresa excused themselves from the store and continued on their tour of the town.

Reaching the end of the boardwalk on this side of the street, Lucy told Theresa that she needed to cross the street as she wanted to visit the livery to see the cobbler who has setup there. Checking the wide street carefully the two women crossed to the other side and walking on the boardwalk they made their way to the livery.

Sitting outside the livery, on a wooden bench was Henry Daniel Weeks, the saddler / cobbler. Henry had started out trading as a saddler, furnishing saddles and bridles and such, but often found himself being asked to repair leather boots and shoes, so he had agreed to branch out.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weeks," said Lucy.

"Good afternoon to you, Mrs. Carter. I take it you've come to collect Samuel's boots. I've finished them, the left one also needed a repair to the sole which I've also completed," replied Henry.

"Oh, I didn't know Sam had damaged the sole as well Mr. Weeks, I hope that it did not take you too much longer and affect your other business," Lucy said as she looked at the old man.

"It was no problem to repair Mrs. Carter, I just needed to fashion a thinker piece of leather to replace the whole sole as I was unable to patch it. There is a small extra cost I'm afraid but it is only a dollar more than I previously agreed. I hope that this is acceptable, ma'am."

"Yes, Mr. Weeks that is perfectly reasonable, thank you for spotting the damage and replacing the sole at the same time as repairing the heel. Samuel always seems to wear the left boot or shoe out quicker than the right," Lucy laughed.

Henry laughed as well, whilst he disappeared into the livery to his little store room, returning a few moments later with the boots. Handing them over to Lucy, he suddenly realised that she was accompanied by a much younger lady, who had been hiding behind her aunt. "Well now, Mrs Carter, it seems that you have come to see me with a guest. And a very pretty young lady she is too."

"Yes, Mr. Weeks. This is my niece, Theresa."

"Good afternoon, Miss Theresa," said Henry smiling.

"Good afternoon, sir, " Theresa said smiling polity back at the old man.

"Well Mrs. Carter, she's not only a pretty young thing, it seems that she is also very polite too, not something you see as much as you used to around town. More and more I see youngsters running around being sassy." He turned to Theresa, "I just bet that you already have your fair share of admirers around here?" and he winked.

Theresa blushed, "I've only been in town a week sir, this is actually my first real walk around town. "

"Is that so? Well let me tell you, Theresa, you are a very pretty and polite young lady and the cowboys around here will certain to take notice of you. You just remember to be careful around them and obey your aunt and uncles rules to keep you safe."

"Yes sir, thank you for the advice, I like to," Theresa said.

Lucy smiled at the older man knowing that Henry had given advice to practically everyone in town about something or other so she was not offended.

Lucy accepted the repaired boots and placed them in her basket before paying the agreed 3 dollars for the repaired boots. "Thank you once again Mr. Weeks. If you will excuse myself and Theresa we must be getting on as I have other errands to run."

"Yes of course, Mrs Carter. Any problems with the boots please come back. It was good to meet you, Theresa, please come back and see me again sometime," replied Henry.

"I will sir," Theresa smiled as she turned to her aunt and offered to carry the basket.

Lucy accepted the offer and saying her goodbyes to Henry before the two women walked off down the street.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are we going to now, Aunt Lucy?"

"Well my dear, I don't have any other errands to run, with exception of continuing your tour of the town. Do you have any ideas as to where you would like to go or are you just happy to have a good look around?" Lucy asked as the two women walked away from the livery.

"I'd quite like to see the International Hotel up close and may we visit the Saloon, I'd like to see if 'Old Ted' is around."

"Hmm, I certainly can show you the hotel and perhaps we could even stop for afternoon tea or a coffee and a slice of warm pie as a treat. I'm sure not that I am comfortable though with taking you anywhere near the Saloon."

"Please Aunt Lucy, its daylight; surely the Saloon's will be safe during the daylight. And anyway, I don't want to go inside them, I just wanted to see them up close and perhaps talk to 'Old ted'."

"What is the issue with you wanting to meet Ted so anxiously?"

"Just curious. I want to know why 'the Bucket of Blood' is called 'the Bucket of Blood'."

Lucy shook her head; _Curiosity killed the cat didn't it. Perhaps I will need to talk to Sam about watching our niece more closely as her need to know everything might lead her into wanting to do things that she shouldn't too._

"OK Theresa, we will see if the area around the Saloon's is quiet when we get nearer. If it is, and only if I feel that it is safe will we go any closer. Am I making myself understood young lady?" Lucy asked in a stern voice as she placed her hand on the younger woman's arm, stopping them on the boardwalk for a moment.

"Yes ma'am," Theresa replied as she looked into her Aunt' eyes.

Lucy patted Theresa's arm, "That's OK then," and they resumed their stroll down the boardwalk.

A few minutes later they arrived outside of the Sheriff's office. Deputy Jacob Lewis was sitting outside on the bench with his feet crossed, enjoying a cup of coffee. Tipping his hat he called out to them, "good afternoon ladies, it sure is a pleasant afternoon. Out for a stroll?"

"Good afternoon Deputy," replied Lucy as she stopped to talk to him. "Having a quiet day?" she asked.

"Yes Mrs. Carter, so far anyway. I've only had a few minor issues to deal with the whole day and since we have no prisoners at the moment, I thought I would sit out and enjoy the sunshine with a coffee. And, who is this pretty young lady that accompanies you this fine afternoon?"

"This is Theresa, mine and Sam's niece. She is staying with us for a while, whilst her mother nurses her father through Scarlett Fever. Theresa, this is Deputy Jacob Lewis."

Theresa inclined he head, "Pleased to meet you Deputy Lewis,"

"And I you, Miss Theresa and you may call me Jacob or Deputy Jacob if you prefer. I don't believe I have seen you about before. Have you been in town long?"

"No Sir, I only arrived in town last week and I've been busy helping Aunt Lucy with my room. Although Uncle Sam is now letting me help out in the store. If you come by now I might be serving you." Theresa smiled as she answered the deputy's question.

"Is that a fact? Well now, I might just have to drop by the store a little more often, just to check on things you know. After all having someone so pretty and friendly working at the store will be a nice change," said the Deputy winking at Lucy.

"You know Theresa, your uncle is a real nice fellow but he can be a little moody as I expect you have already discovered. Probably because he is always so busy serving customers who ask for anything and everything."

"Jacob! Sam is not moody!" Lucy scolded.

"Oh yes he is. Come on Lucy, admit it, you know Sam has been moody a lot lately," said the Deputy grinning from ear to ear.

"You uncle is not moody Theresa. Jacob is telling you lies because he is sore that your uncle beat him at checkers the last time he came visiting," laughed Lucy as the deputy's face turned into fake indignation.

"Well he only won because he was cheating Lucy," said the Deputy turning his gaze to the younger woman. "Theresa, if you ever get tempted to play checkers with your uncle you better make sure that you have a witness to every move," he said winking.

"Oh yes sir, I will," Theresa said smiling at her Aunt so that she conveyed that she was well aware of the teasing nature of this discussion. Obviously the deputy and her uncle were friends.

"Will you visit again Wednesday night Jacob to keep Sam occupied whilst Theresa and I attend Mrs. Marchant's sewing circle?" Lucy asked.

"I just might do that Lucy, if Sam agreed to play cards this time."

Lucy rolled her eyes, Jacob and Sam were firm friends and were always accusing one or the other of cheating at some kind of game but it was always done in jest.

"Shall I tell Sam that you will stop by then or will you be calling by the store before then?"

"Oh I think I will call by the store, perhaps tomorrow and tell him myself, if it's all the same to you Lucy. I'd like to see Miss Theresa at work and I can assess for myself if she has gotten that moody old husband of your to cheer up." Jacob said laughing.

Theresa and Lucy both laughed along with the deputy.

"Alright then Jacob, I will let you make the arrangements with Sam. We must be getting along now Jacob as I am giving Theresa a quick tour of the town before we have to return to prepare supper."

"Having a guided tour eh? Well then I bid you good day ladies."

"Thank you Jacob, I hope that the rest of your day is as quiet," replied Lucy.

"It was nice to meet you Deputy, come by the store soon," said Theresa.

The deputy touched his hat and Theresa and her aunt waved goodbye and carried on down the street.

-CIC-

It wasn't long before a large two storey building loomed in front of them. The upper floor had a wide veranda which overhangs the boardwalk in front of it. Outside a rail and a water trough had been erected. Two horses and a wagon with a single horse attached were tied up.

"Is THAT the International Hotel?" asked Theresa awed at the sheer size of the building. She had never seen a building so big, the small town she was front didn't have a building anywhere near as big.

"Yes Theresa, it is. The Hotel is the largest and finest building in the whole town. I believe that it has 16 guest rooms of various sizes, 1 or 2 even being big enough to house a family. I hear tell that the owner also has plans to add another floor next year so that it will tower over the whole town. Inside there is a parlour and a restaurant and even those not staying at the hotel may go in for refreshments. Would you like to see inside?"

"Yes ma'am. We don't have anything like this at home, why this building would fit two homes and the school house in it and still have room to spare."

Yes well, it is a large town Virgina City and the stage comes through here often. Many people choose to stay in town for meetings and just to rest before continuing their journey and that is precisely why your uncle and I do not wish you to go wandering around on your own. Let's go inside and see if we can get a cup of coffee and a slice of warm pie shall we. I believe that they also serve several varieties of tea too if you would like to try one. You can then tell me your thoughts so far about our fair town. We have about an hour my dear and then we must be heading back so that you can help me with supper. If we do not complete your tour today we can go out again in a few days if your uncle can spare you for a while."

The two women crossed the alleyway and stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the hotel.

Theresa glanced around her, taking in the large shuttered windows, the solid but ornate half glass doors and the large decorated sign that designated the hotel name and the owner. 'Virginia City, International Hotel. Proprietor, Joseph Michael Sanderson. Esq.'

Opening the large door, Lucy held it for her niece to walk through. Inside the lobby the thick red and green carpet gave the appearance to Theresa that the establishment reeked of class.

Theresa looked up from studying the carpet which had a mat with the name of the hotel inlaid in it to the solidly built large reception desk. The desk was made of oak and had been painted white with the desk surface stained a dark brown. A wide approximately 4 inch band at the top of the white had been painted gold and the name of the hotel had also been painted into a rectangle area with a gold border. On the surface of the desk was a framed wooden signed with a golden plated sign saying Reception. And a large push button bell was located next to the sign.

Theresa looked around the walls and was pleasantly surprised to see that the rest of the room had been tastefully painted white with the staircase behind the reception desk. The rail of the staircase had been stained the same dark brown as the reception desk. The wall were hung with oil paintings of horses and wagons and several greyed pictures of the construction of the hotel in stages of the build. A full colour picture of the outside of the hotel as it was now took pride of place behind the reception desk.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am and Miss. How may I be of service to you today?" asked the well-dressed young man behind the reception desk.

"Good afternoon, "replied Lucy. "We were hoping that we might partake of some coffee and a slice of warm pie. Have we missed afternoon tea?"

"No ma'am. Our many varieties of Tea and coffee are available all day in the parlour. And I am sure that a couple of slices of today's special pie can be arranged. Please take the door to your right and go through into the coffee parlour and Maria will be happy to serve you I am sure."

"Thank you, come Theresa let us go and find a seat," said Lucy as she led the way to the door to the right as indicated.

Theresa nodded her head and made to follow her aunt. When she was a few feet from the door she stopped and turned back to face the reception desk. It was as she had thought; the young man behind the desk was staring at her. When the young man realised that Theresa was now staring back at him he blushed.

"Why are you staring at me?" Theresa asked.

"I'm very sorry miss. I meant no disrespect I just though that you were very pretty is all. I'm sorry if my staring has caused offense," he said quietly.

"No, I'm not offended but I would prefer it if you didn't continue to stare. My name is Theresa by the way what is your?"

"It's Scott, Miss," the young man replied.

Well Scott. It's Theresa not Miss if you wish to talk to me and I don't think I am pretty enough that people need to stare. Everyone today has been telling me how pretty I am but I don't think that I am. The other women and girls in town are so much prettier than I."

"If I may miss, uhm I mean Theresa, I think that you are wrong. I think that you are very pretty. Please excuse my staring. I've only been working here at the hotel for a month. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes of course I can Scott. Are you from around here then?" Theresa asked.

"Yes. I live with my parents and my little brother and sister at a homestead just outside of town. This is my first real job, well outside of helping pa in the fields. My Ma is real proud of me and wants me to work hard at finding a new role for myself and not get stuck being a farmer like my father, she says that I am too smart for that. If you don't mind me asking, Theresa but I have not seen you around town before, are you visiting?"

"No I don't mind you asking and yes I am. I am staying with my aunt and uncle for a while. Uncle Sam owns the Mercantile store."

"Theresa, what is holding you up? I thought that you were right behind me," said Lucy, startling her niece.

"Sorry Aunt Lucy. I was just talking to Scott," she said turning to face her aunt.

"Oh, well I have ordered coffee and a slice of pie for us both in your absence and I would appreciate you joining me please."

"Yes ma'am," Theresa turned back to face the young man again. Will you please excuse me Scott?"

"Certainly. Er Theresa, I unm, well I….May I call on you tomorrow? I have the morning off and I was wondering if we could talk again, if that is OK with your aunt of course," Scott asked shyly.

"Aunt Lucy? Would it be OK for Scott to call on me tomorrow morning?" Theresa asked hopefully, she liked the young man who looked to be around the same age as her.

Lucy studied the young man who still stood shyly behind the desk. _He is well dressed, polite and looks innocent enough, yes I think that Sam would be agreeable although Theresa will only be able to see him in the house at first._ "Yes Theresa. Young man, you may call at the house behind the Mercantile Store around 9 am if that is agreeable. Theresa, you will have to obtain your uncle's assent at supper but I do not foresee any problem with him granting permission. "

Theresa smiled at her aunt and mouthed, "thank you." Turning to Scott she said, Tomorrow morning then Scott, I will look forwards to your visit." _Will this be my first friend in town?_

"Thank you for granting permission ma'am. I will see you as arranged then Theresa. I look forwards to seeing where you live; I didn't know there was a house behind the Mercantile."

"Theresa, the coffee will be getting cold," scolded Lucy softly.

Theresa turned towards her aunt, "Oh yes, sorry Aunt Lucy."

With that Lucy turned on her heels and opened the door to the parlour, stepping through it closely followed by Theresa. Lucy led the way back to the table the parlour maid had escorted her too before and taking a seat she waited for Theresa to join her. Just then the maid re-appeared with a tray laden down with a coffee pot, two cups with saucers to match, two teaspoons, a small jug of cream, a small silver pot of sugar and two plates with a slice of warmed apricot pie on each.

Lucy and Theresa sat back and waited whilst the maid placed the tray down softly on the table and proceeded to unload it onto the thick cotton white table cloth, putting the coffee pot on a small metal trivet located in the middle of the table to protect the table from the heat.

"I hope that everything is satisfactory ladies. If you require anything please ring this and I will return," she said removing a small silver bell from her apron pocket.

"Thank you, "Theresa and Lucy said at the same time.

The maid smiled and backed away before turning and carrying her tray back to the kitchen.

Lucy turned over the coffee cups and placing them on the saucers she poured coffee into the cups. She passed the cream and sugar to Theresa and waited whilst she creamed and sugared it before accepting them back and adding cream to her coffee. Taking a sip of the hot liquid and licking her lips at the blend she replaced the cup back on its saucers.

"So my dear, tell me what you think of our fine town so far!"


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy and Theresa sat back and waited whilst the maid placed the tray down softly on the table and proceeded to unload it onto the thick cotton white table cloth, putting the coffee pot on a small metal trivet located in the middle of the table to protect the table from the heat.

"I hope that everything is satisfactory ladies. If you require anything please ring this and I will return," she said removing a small silver bell from her apron pocket.

"Thank you, "Theresa and Lucy said at the same time.

The maid smiled and backed away before turning and carrying her tray back to the kitchen.

Lucy turned over the coffee cups and placing them on the saucers she poured coffee into the cups. She passed the cream and sugar to Theresa and waited whilst she creamed and sugared it before accepting them back and adding cream to her coffee. Taking a sip of the hot liquid and licking her lips at the blend she replaced the cup back on its saucers.

"So my dear, tell me what you think of our fine town so far!"

-CIC-

"It sure is a big place, Aunt Lucy. But it seems kinda quiet for such a large town. Things look pretty safe; will I be able to wander around on my own soon?" Theresa asked.

"Hmm, well maybe your Uncle and I will allow that, when you have spent a little more time here and have learnt your way around. Theresa, your Uncle and I don't want to restrict you; we want to keep you safe. You are not used to a large town yet." Replied Lucy.

"Yes ma'am I know that, but even whilst we've been walking around, I've seen others of my age and younger running about. I am responsible you know," Theresa whined a little.

Lucy put her hand on Theresa's, "I know that you are sweetheart, it's not that we don't trust you. We just don't want you getting lost or being taken advantage of. The other children have grown up around here and they know the town and know what areas to avoid at various times of the day. Maybe when you have made some friends that your uncle and I approve of then you can have a bit more freedom."

Theresa sipped at her coffee and huffed, "OK, Aunt Lucy."

Lucy looked at her niece sternly, "I understand that you feel upset young lady but I don't appreciate your attitude. I promise that I will speak to your Uncle about allowing you more freedom when we feel that you are ready, OK?"

Theresa nodded her head, "Yes ma'am, I apologise for being rude."

"Apology accepted. Do you have any other comments to make about the town? Have you found things interesting?"

"OH yes ma'am I have. Helping Uncle Sam is a lot of fun and you get to meet lots of different people. This morning I helped a young girl try on some dresses and petticoats she needed for school and Uncle Sam is letting me design a changing area in the back room."

"Really? Sam is letting you change around his store to help customers?"

"Well, only the backroom, Aunt Lucy. I thought that it would be a good idea to offer customers somewhere to try clothes on so that they can get the correct size for their needs. Especially girls and ladies trying on undergarments and petticoats, but I suppose even boys want to try on pants in private."

"I think it is wonderful Theresa that your Uncle is prepared to listen to your ideas. What a clever idea you had to have a changing area. Do you have a design in mind yet?"

"I have a couple of ideas, but Uncle Sam said that we would discuss them at supper. I've found the best site to clear a space though; it is right at the back on the left hand side. It's by the only window, so there will be some nature light even through a light colour curtain. I saw Uncle Sam had some material that I could make a curtain with, if you'll help me. And, there is a hook on the wall already where Uncle Sam was hanging the onions. I thought a lantern could be hung there to light up the area for when it's too dark out like during the winter."

"It sounds like you have thought it out very well Theresa. I look forward to seeing your design later. I'll dig out some paper and coloured pencils on our return." Said Lucy as she bit into her slice of pie.

Theresa blushed, "Thanks, Aunt Lucy. I was a little surprised that Uncle Sam was interested in my idea, but I am glad that he is, it makes me feel like I am being useful, instead of a burden on you both."

Lucy had the next bite of her pie almost to her mouth when she stopped and lowered the spoon back down to the plate. "Young lady look at me please." she asked softly.

Lucy waited until Theresa slowly complied before she spoke again, "Theresa, you are not, now, nor will you ever be, a burden. Your Uncle and I are very glad to have you staying with us. Please do not feel that you have to do anything to make us want you here. You can stay as long as you want to. I don't know how much you know of your Uncle and my situation. But we always wanted children. Unfortunately I am unable to bear children. Having you here though makes me very happy, it is wonderful to share our home with someone younger and so full of life and ideas."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad Aunt Lucy. I didn't know you couldn't have children. Mama never said, I just thought that perhaps you didn't want children, not everyone does you know. I love staying with you, but I feel kind of useless sitting around all of the time. At home I was always doing things, with my friends and at home."

"Well I can always set you some more chores to help you feel more useful," Lucy said as she gently caressed the younger girl's cheek.

"Thanks, but I'd prefer to work in the store!"

Lucy chuckled, "Yes it is more interesting in the store. But anytime you don't feel useful you just come and find me and I'm sure that I can find you something to do." She smiled at the young girl.

"Yes ma'am," said Theresa smiling at her Aunt.

"Eat your pie please sweetheart, it's getting cold," replied Lucy.

The two women were quiet for a few minutes whilst the devoured their slice of pie whilst it was still warm.

Lucy finished her pie first and poured herself another cup of coffee whilst she sat and watched Theresa enjoying her pie.

"Mmm, that was lovely. The chef makes a really nice pie, don't you think Aunt Lucy?"

"Yes, it was very nice," agreed Lucy sipping at her coffee.

Theresa sipped at her own coffee whilst she pondered over her day. _It's actually been quite a nice day, certainly more interesting than I thought it would be when I got up this morning. There is so much more of the town and the area around that I want to see and find out more about though. I wonder if Scott will be able to show me around. I must ask remember to ask permission from Uncle Sam at supper._

"Theresa? Theresa?..." called Lucy

Theresa was startled out of her thinking by her aunt patting her hand. "Oh. Sorry Aunt Lucy, I was just thinking out a few things. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you were ready to leave, my dear. We have to get back to prepare supper for your Uncle."

"Uh, yes ma'am I just have little coffee left," said Theresa, before she lifted her cup and drained it. "Can we go back past the Bucket of Blood saloon?"

"I'm afraid not. It is a little way down the street in the other direction. But don't worry; we can venture out on another day when your Uncle Sam releases you from helping out at the store. The saloon isn't going anywhere." Lucy said and picking up the small silver bell she rang it.

Maria the parlour maid reappeared at the table a minute later, "Did you enjoy your pie, ladies?""

"Yes thank you, it was lovely. May I have the bill please?" Lucy asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right back," said the maid as she packed the empty plates, cutlery, coffee cups and the coffee pot back on the tray and carried it back through the door into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

After returning home to the house located behind the Mercantile store, Theresa helped her Aunt to peel and prepare the vegetables for the evening meal before retiring to her room to wash up for supper. Having done so, the 17 year old removed her journal from the hiding place under the pillow and read what she had written the day before, with a view to updating it but….

"Theresa!" called Lucy from the kitchen.

Theresa closed her journal with the pencil inside and re-hid it under the pillow before she hurried to go and see what her Aunt wanted.

"THERESA!" yelled Lucy impatiently.

"I'm coming Aunt Lucy, I'm coming!" yelled Theresa as she slammed her bedroom door.

"Don't slam the doors, young Lady!" Admonished Lucy

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," replied the 17 year old sheepishly. "Did you want me to do something for you, Aunt Lucy?"

"Yes. Would you please set the table; your Uncle will be coming in for supper shortly."

"Yes ma'am," said Theresa and she went to the dresser to collect the cutlery and began preparing the table.

-ACIC-

"And how are my two favourite ladies?" called Sam as he strode through the front door. Seeing his niece setting the table he asked, "Did you enjoy your tour of the town, my dear?" and he hung his jacket up on the peg behind the front door.

"Yes sir. We didn't manage to finish all of Main Street, but we did visit many places and even had a slice of pie and coffee at the International Hotel."

"Oh? Did you now?" said Sam as he walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Did you bring me back some pie, my dear?"

"Don't Sam, I'm trying to prepare supper!" said Lucy trying to shrug her husband off.

Sam kissed the back of his wife's head and released her waist, but then turned her around; "Now Lucy is that any way to greet your husband after a hard day's work?" he asked pulling her into him for a passionate kiss.

Lucy returned the kiss and embrace, and then slapped her husband's hands away softly. "Go wash up and leave me to finish supper," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," replied her husband and with a wink at Theresa, he left the kitchen area to go and wash up in the bedroom.

Lucy brushed herself down after her husband released her and then returned to stirring the gravy with one hand whilst removing the potatoes from the stove top.

Having finished setting the table, Theresa stepped into the kitchen area, "I've finished setting the table. Would you like me to mash the potatoes?"

"Yes please."

Theresa carefully removed the saucepan from the area on the sideboard where Lucy had placed it and, after draining the water from the potatoes, she began mashing them, adding chunks of butter to the mixture until she was happy with the consistency of the potatoes.

"All done?" Lucy asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, please transfer the potatoes to a bowl and put them on the table will you?"

The young girl found a suitable tureen in the cupboard and quickly transferred the potatoes into the tureen before taking it to the table and placing it on one of the wooden trivets.

Lucy removed the gravy from the stove and shut the top plate, then using a thick towel she took the meat pie she had made from the oven. "Theresa, would you please come and get the gravy?"

"Yes ma'am, coming," replied the young girl.

Lucy took the meat pie to the table and placed it on the trivet nearest to where her husband sat, "SAM SUPPER'S READY," she yelled.

Theresa ladled the gravy into the heavy white china jug her Aunt had left on the sideboard and then taking it with her to the table she took her seat and waited for her Aunt and Uncle to join her.

-ACIC-

After saying a quick blessing Sam began cutting into the meat pie and slicing it ready to be plated up. "Mmm Hmm….Lucy this smells delicious, is this rabbit?" he asked.

"Yes it is Sam. Mr. Evans' eldest brought me one yesterday and I've had it hanging in the larder. I cooked the meat in gravy this morning and made the pie when I got home. He's such a pleasant young man that William and it's a crying shame that he hasn't found a wife yet."

"Hmm, yeah, William Evans, I know him, seems like a responsible young man and his father is one of the town's council members being a blacksmith and all," Sam chatted with his wife about the prospects that Will Evans had, whilst Theresa groaned at the mention of 'Rabbit pie'.

Making a face at the thought, Theresa wondered if she would be allowed to only have a small portion. "Uncle Sam, may I only have a small slice of pie please?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Sam replied.

Remembering that her Uncle despised lies, Theresa decided to be honest rather than evasive. "No sir, it's not that, I just don't care for rabbit much."

"OH. I'm sorry about that, I'm sure that if your Aunt knew then she wouldn't have made the pie, but you know we can't afford to waste food, so…"

"Yes sir, I know," interrupted Theresa. "Mama always told me I should be grateful for anything I was given and I'm not complaining about eating it, but I don't want to waste the pie so if I could just have a small slice, please?" the girl pleaded.

"OK." Sam said and he halved the slice he had cut for the girl, put it on the plate and handed it to his niece.

"Thank you. Please don't be upset Aunt Lucy, I don't mean to be mean about your cooking," Theresa said accepting the plate from her uncle.

Lucy nodded her head but didn't look pleased at all.

Theresa saw her Aunt's demeanour and looked down at the table and mentally kicked herself. _I should have just lied and eaten the pie without saying anything! Now Aunt Lucy's gonna be mad at and Uncle Sam will too for upsetting Aunt Lucy plus I still need to ask Uncle Sam to let me have the morning off from the store to see Scott, I can't see him agreeing to that if he's mad at me. Damn it! I was hoping I could persuade Uncle Sam to let Scott show me around the town some. I was hoping that he could show me where 'Old Ted' lives so that I can find out why the Bucket of Blood is called that!_

"Theresa, stop daydreaming and serve yourself some potatoes and gravy," commanded Sam.

Theresa jerked her head up at the scolding and began scooping large spoonfuls of potatoes onto her plate to make up for the lack of meat pie. Then she poured gravy over everything and began eating without looking at either her Aunt or Uncle.

Lucy watched her niece pour gravy over everything completely swamping her slice of pie and she frowned, upset at the young girl's attempts to smother her cooking with gravy without even trying the pie. _I wonder what has gotten into that girl. I would never have thought she could be so untrusting. Anyone would think that I can't cook! It's just like it was at home, my mother never gave my cooking a chance, always expecting me to be able to cook just as good as her!_

Sam Carter ate his own food with gusto; he was hungry from a long afternoon when he had been very busy accepting supplies from out of town. "It's delicious Lucy, honey did you add herbs to this too?" he asked cutting himself another smaller piece of pie.

"Yes, and I cooked the rabbit with gravy just like Mrs Marchant suggested, so that the meat didn't dry out too much."

"Well whatever you did it is delicious."

"Hmm," replied Lucy.

Sam looked up from his plate and saw his wife toying with her food whilst glaring at her niece, having not eaten a bite. He put down his knife and fork and reached out and placed his hand on her arm. When Lucy looked at him, he smiled and asked, "Lucy is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, why should anything be wrong, Sam? After all **YOU** like my cooking!" she retorted angrily.

Unfortunately by this point Theresa's embarrassment had reached its limit and her temper rose. She slammed her knife and fork down on the table and glared at her Aunt. "I never said that I didn't like **your** Cooking! I just said I didn't much care for rabbit. I'm eating it aren't I?" she yelled.

"THERESA! THAT'S ENOUGH! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" demanded Sam.

"But Uncle Sam…" Theresa started.

"I said, GO TO YOU ROOM, YOUNG LADY! I will be in to talk to you shortly," said Sam angrily.

The teenager glared at her Aunt and Uncle but did as she was told, rising from the table and stomping across the room. She opened the bedroom door, stepped across the thresh-hold and considered slamming her door to show her frustration but at the last minute she managed to stop herself and closed the door with a soft click. She threw herself on the bed, _Oh great now you've done it, stupid! Damn, damn, damn_. She thought and she pummelled the pillow with both fists.

-ACIC-

**Back in the main room….**

"Lucy, don't you think that was an overreaction? I know that the girl said she didn't care for rabbit pie before even trying it and that upset you, but the girl didn't actually complain about your cooking," Sam said as he took both of his wife's small hands in his.

Sniff, "I know she didn't say it as such, Sam, but she didn't even taste it! I never used to like rabbit much either, I always thought that it was too dry, especially baked. But Mrs. Marchant suggested adding gravy to the cooking of the meat and that it kept the meat moist, I realised that I love it now. Plus this time I added some herbs too and I thought that it would enhance the flavour," Lucy choked out between her tears.

Sam removed his handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to his wife, "Dry your tears, sweetheart. I'm sure that the girl is sorry that you are upset, I don't think that she meant to hurt your feelings," he said as he returned his hand to his wife's left hand whilst she wiped away the tears with her right. Rubbing her hands with both of his thumbs to massage the stiffness he found there, he watched Lucy to see that she had stopped crying. He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, "Lucy, I will speak to the girl about being a little more sensitive to your feelings but you have got to learn to not take things so personally. Come now, let's finish our meal and I'll go and talk to the girl. Hopefully by then she will have calmed down."

Sniff, sniff, "OK….Sam," Lucy replied and she wipe the last of her tears away with his handkerchief.

-ACIC-

When her Uncle didn't come to her room straight away, Theresa went to her desk and pulled out some of the notepaper Uncle Sam had present to her on her first day so that she could write to her mother. Sitting down at the desk the girl dipped the quill in the ink and began to write a letter to her mother.

'Dear Mama,

It's only been a week since arrived to stay with Uncle Sam and Aunt Lucy, but it seems like I've been here much longer. I miss you and Papa so much.

How is Papa? Is he any better? Please say that he is as I'm so worried about him.

Uncle Sam and Aunt Lucy have been real nice to me, although Uncle Sam sure is strict!

Today Uncle Sam let me help him out in the store and he's agreed to let me work there everyday and is paying me for the work too! When I get my first wage packet, I'm going to send something nice for you and Papa.

I've met some real nice people whilst working in the store. There is a girl called Amanda who came in with her Papa to get some underthings today and Uncle Sam sure does blush when someone mentions ladies under clothing! Amanda is younger than me (she's 14) but she seems really nice and I think we can be friends.

And there is a cowboy called Jake, that works at a ranch outside of town and Mama….just looking at him makes my heart beat fast in my chest and my knees feel like jelly, do you think this might mean I love him? Uncle Sam didn't seem to like Jake talking to me, I wonder why as he seems real nice and not rough and rowdy like some of the cowboys that I've seen in the town.

Well, I must be going now. Please kiss Papa for me and tell him I love and miss him and hope that he gets better soon. I'll write again soon but would love for you to write back to me. Please write soon.

With all my love

Theresa

X'

After folding the letter, Theresa put it into an envelope and wrote her home address on the front. Leaving the letter on the desk, Theresa lay down on the bed on her side and hugged the pillow to her.

-ACIC-

After finishing his meal, Sam Carter stood up and kissed the top of his wife's head, "I'm going in to speak to the girl, my dear. Why don't you go and rest for a bit? The girl can get the washing up for losing her temper."

Lucy looked up into Sam's loving eyes and sighed, "I will, thank you, Sam."

Sam nodded and pushing his chair under the table he strode across the room and knocked on his niece's bedroom door," Theresa, its Uncle Sam, may I come in?"

"Yes, sir, it's open," came through the door.

Sam turned the door knob and it opened easily. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him with a soft click. Theresa stood up when her Uncle entered the room, placing her hands in front of her skirt; she stood quietly with her head bowed.

"Look at me please," commanded Sam softly and he waited for the teenager to comply.

"Young lady that display of temper is not acceptable…."

"But Uncle Sam…" the young girl interrupted.

Her Uncle raised his hand up in the universally known stop sign, "I don't want to hear any excuses, young lady. I understand that you were being honest and not mean when you said that you didn't like rabbit and you were respectful when you asked for a smaller slice of the pie your Aunt made for supper. However, you did hurt your Aunt's feelings when you served yourself a lot of mashed potatoes and then covered everything in copious amount of gravy.

Now I know that you don't realise this but your Aunt has never had that much confidence with cooking. She has only recently started to try new things so she is extra sensitive when she makes an effort and it doesn't work out. Personally, I have been very happy with her recent attempts at new recipes as they are full of flavours.

Theresa, honey, the reason your Aunt felt hurt was because you didn't even taste the pie, before saying that you didn't like rabbit. You know sometimes when you change the way that something is prepared it tastes very different. You know your Aunt never even liked rabbit when we first met."

"I'm sorry if Aunt Lucy felt I hurt her feelings but I don't like rabbit. I was only being honest as I know that you don't approve of lying. And, I was going to eat the rabbit pie even though I don't like it. I don't want you to think I'm not grateful for everything you are doing for me whist I stay with you and Aunt Lucy."

"Sit down please, Theresa," Sam said and then he sighed.

The teenager obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed whilst he Uncle paced in front of her. "Theresa, your Aunt and I are very happy to have you stay with us, but it takes some adjusting for all of us. You have to learn what we expect from you and you need to learn our ways and adjust. We are not used to having children or young adults such as yourself in the house and so we have our own routine and you need to adjust to that including learning to eat what is put in front of you and to do as we say without argument.

Now, as I said earlier, your Aunt's feelings were hurt and although I don't think you were being mean, you could have been a little more sensitive. I would like you to go and speak with your Aunt when we are finished here. I would also like you to bear this conversation in mind for the future. Your aunt and I don't mind you having your say and if there are things that you do not like much I'm sure that when she can your Aunt will avoid them, but if not, I would like you to at least try tasting something before you decide you don't like it, understand?"

Theresa nodded her head, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now about your temper. I don't care how you behaved at home but you will not behave that way in my house! You are 17 now and almost an adult. I will try and treat you like an adult as much as possible when you behave like one. Adults talk about things calmly rather than shouting and if they can't do that then they go and find a way to control their temper first and then return to calmly discuss things. If you slam your cutlery down, shout at your Aunt or I and stomp off to your room like that again, we will be having a very different conversation between my hand, your hairbrush and your backside. And don't for one minute think I won't do that, young lady. Am I making myself clear?" he asked sternly.

"Y.y..yes ….s..s….sir," the teenager quickly stammered out.

"Excellent! Do you have anything you want to say to me at this moment?"

"No sir, other than I'm sorry for behaving that way when you sent me in here. May I go and apologise to Aunt Lucy now?"

"Yes you may….and Theresa…." Sam said as the young girl put her hand on the door knob.

"Yes sir?"

"Your Aunt has put your meal in the warmer above the oven. When you have spoken to your Aunt you may finish it and then you can have the kitchen chores to do tonight. I want you to clear the table, wash-up the things and leave the kitchen spick and span for your Aunt, OK?"

"Yes sir, I understand." The girl said sadly.

"I'm sure that you do. OK, go on, go and get things straight with your Aunt." Sam watched the young girl leave the room before he sat down heavily on her bed. _Phew! That was hard! Am I really sure that I want to do this with my own child or even an adopted one? _Sam scrubbed at his face hard with both hands. _Shit! What am I thinking like this for? Of course I do. I want to be a father just as much as Lucy wants and needs to be a mother. I guess the rough side of being a papa has to come with the smooth. I only hope that if we do manage to adopt that I have a few years to get used to it before I have to deal with a difficult teenager!_

Sam sat on the bed for a few minutes and then got to his feet and opened the door to the main room. Looking around he wasn't able to see the young girl and so he theorised that she was still in with her Aunt, in his and Lucy's room. Crossing the room to the kitchen area he checked the coffee pot on the stove top and finding some still in the pot, he poured himself a cup and head out onto the porch to sit on the bench swing to relax.

-ACIC-

Sam had been sitting on the bench swing for around twenty minutes, gently rocking the swing with his feet whilst he rested with his eyes closed, when he suddenly felt a soft small hand on his neck, "Mind if I join you?" he heard.

"Of course not darling," he replied, opening his eyes. Lucy slid into the seat next to her husband and leant into him. Sam reached out for Lucy's hand and clasped it in his, "Are you feeling better, my dear."

"Yes I am Sam and a little silly too! I did completely over-react didn't I? I'm so sorry Sam, you didn't need to see that, especially after working in the store all day," Lucy admitted sheepishly.

Sam gently lifted his wife's chin and softly kissed her on the lips, "Forgiven and forgotten, sweetheart. Did the girl and you sort things out?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, Sam, she apologised and I realise that it was really my fault that she lost her temper and so I apologised too. Are you punishing her for losing her temper?"

"I am…"he said and put his finger to his wife's lips before she could protest. "Her punishment is to eat her meal and then clean up like I said, nothing else. Plus of course she was expected to apologise to you for hurting your feelings which she has already done."

Lucy smiled at her husband and he removed his finger from her lips. The couple sat back on the swing bench and Sam wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulders and Lucy relaxed into his side. They rocked in the swing quietly for a few minutes. "Sam?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Theresa told me you let her serve customers in the store today. She said that you even let her design somewhere for customers to try on the clothes in the back room. You know you've made that young lady very happy by showing such faith in her."

"Lucy, she is a bright girl and is a real natural at serving people. Already she is making friends and I think she will be a real asset to the store, at least whilst she stays with us. She works hard and I am happy to let her come up with ideas to improve things. How did things go on your tour, this afternoon, did you manage to get anywhere other than the Hotel?"

"It was fine Sam and yes we did get further than the hotel! I collected your shoes and we met Jacob and Mrs Marchant who has invited Theresa to the sewing circle Wednesday nights. So you and Jacob can still have your Wednesday nights in peace! It was after that that the girl asked if she could do and see one of the saloons. Sam, that girl is obsessed with finding more out about the Bucket of Blood and I'm worried that she'll sneak off to find Old Ted if we don't watch her."

"I'll talk to her Lucy. I think that we are going to have to let her have a bit more freedom than I wanted to allow but she will have to wait until we has learnt more about the town before we can let her out on her own. Perhaps you and I can take her out for a walk after church to show her the rest of the town and what areas to avoid. If she is prepared to abide by some rules then perhaps we can allow he out to run some small errands to gain some confidence but only during the day mind. Then when she has some friends I might be agreeable to letting her spend some time with them when she is not working in the store. What do you think of that?"

"Oh Sam, I still think that she should be escorted, after all she is a very pretty girl and will attract some attention."

"Yes she will, in fact she already is. Young Jake from the Ponderosa was in town today and neither of them could keep their eyes off each other. Lucy, I've been thinking this afternoon and the girl is already old enough to get married so we can't treat her like a child all of the time. However seeing as she is our responsibility, I think that we do need to set some rules up to protect her. Jake's a good man but a little too old and experienced for a shy young girl and I'd rather she stayed away from him. Perhaps if the girl is allowed a little freedom and makes some friends her own age then she will stay away from him. I'll keep her busy during the day for the most part perhaps you and Mrs Marchant and the other women can teach her some ways to deal with the young men around here."

"Well Sam, the fact is that I think she already has another admirer. There was a young boy who works as a porter in the hotel who seems kinda sweet on her and he is coming to the house in the morning."

"And you approved of that?" Sam asked.

"Well yes! He's near her age and he seems pleasant, well-mannered and he asked respectfully if he could call on her. I thought it would be advisable if he came by the house so as I could keep an eye on them."

"Excuse me," came from behind the couple.

Sam and Lucy stopped swinging," Yes honey?"

"Uncle Sam, I've finished the kitchen, may I come talk to you?" the soft voice asked.

"Of course honey. Come on out."

The teenager came out of the house and sat down on the porch step sideways so that she could address her Aunt and Uncle. "Uncle Sam, may I have the morning off from the store. I know I've only just started working there, but I met someone at the hotel yesterday and he only has the morning off and he asked if he could some calling. He's about my age and well…. I was hoping that we could be friends. I'll work extra hard in the afternoon I promise."

"You like this boy?"

"Yes sir, but not like you think, I just like him as a friend, I'll obey any rules you set for me to see him. Please Uncle Sam?"

"Well Lucy, what do you think?" Sam asked as he winked at his wife.

"Provided they stay within site of the house I see no problem, Sam."

"Well Ok, young lady. You may have the morning off and you can see this boy but I don't want to hear about your and he wandering off around town, especially near saloons!"

"Why would you say around saloons, Uncle Sam?" Theresa asked hesitantly.

"Because young lady… "Sam smiled down at the young girl. "Your Aunt said you have a bit of an obsession with trying to meet Old Ted. Now you hear me now, you and the boy are not to go off around town tomorrow. When I hear that you and he can be trusted to obey my rules then I might be agreeable to allow you to wander further with the boy. Clear?"

"Yes sir, thank you Uncle Sam."

"You are welcome, young lady."


	14. Chapter 14

Scott's Visit

Dressed in his best non-working clothes, of white cotton shirt, black string tie, grey pants and a grey waistcoat, Scott Baxter turned into the alley that led behind the mercantile and within a moment he spied the house, complete with porch and a small white picket fence. He opened the gate and stepped through, closing it quietly behind him. Then he walked down the short path and stepped up onto the porch.

He removed his cap, slicked down his hair and made sure that his shirt was properly tucked into his pants. Then he scrubbed one boot at a time on the back on the opposite leg of his pants to wipe the dust from the top of them. Feeling very nervous, the young man replaced his cap on his head and wiping his now sweaty hands on his grey pants, he took a deep breath and rapped on the door with his right hand.

"Morning ma'am," the boy said, removing the cloth cap from his head and speaking to Lucy who had opened the door.

"Good morning young man," replied Lucy.

Unable to keep his feet still, Scott shuffled around a little, "Ah ma'am, I've…come..to ..call…on …miss…Theresa. If.. its… still… OK…of… course?" the young man stuttered.

Lucy opened the door further and smiled at the obviously nervous young man in front of her. "Yes, of course, I remember, Scott isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Come in please, Theresa will be out in a moment. Would you like some lemonade whilst you wait?" Lucy asked as she gestured to the table.

"Thank you ma'am, that's mighty kind of you."

Lucy waited for the young man to sit down at the table and went to the larder and opened a bottle of lemonade that she had made last night and poured some into a glass for Scott and Theresa. Resealing the bottle she returned it to the larder and then carried both glasses to the table.

"There you go, I hope it is ok, I made it last night and left it bottled in the larder."

The young boy thanked Lucy and took a small sip, "It's lovely ma'am."

"Thank you. Well I think I will go and chase up Theresa for you, excuse me."

"Of course ma'am," replied the young boy standing up and waiting for Lucy to disappear into a room nearby.

* * *

"Theresa, your young man is here, he is sitting at the table, you may go out on the porch to talk if you wish."

"Thank you Aunt Lucy," she said. Theresa finished putting her hair into braids.

Theresa had dressed that morning in a russet coloured dress that she had brought with her from home. It was her favourite and it had a small lace edging to the bodice and sleeves. She had 2 petticoats underneath to fluff out the skirt and had adorned her neck with the simple silver necklace the locket contain her mother and fathers pictures inside. Standing and looking at herself in the mirror she twirled around and was pleased at what she saw. Althtough Theresa had no romantic feelings for the young man who had come calling, she very much loved taking the opportunity to dress in her best clothes on a day other than for church. Suddenly feeling a little nervous about talking to the young man waiting on her she took a few deep breaths to calm herself and then, she left her room to go and find Scott.

"Morning," she said approaching the table.

Scott stood up, "Morning Miss Theresa."

"Scott, please it's just Theresa."

Scott inclined his head, "Right, I forgot, just Theresa." He said blushing slightly.

Theresa saw the boy blushing and looked away not wanting to make it obvious that she noticed. Scott looked at the table and when he felt his cheeks cool he picked up the glass of lemonade Lucy had left for Theresa. "Here, your Aunt poured this lemonade for you," he said holding out the glass.

"Thanks. Shall we take it out onto the porch so we can sit and talk?" Theresa asked.

"OK. Lead the way."

Theresa walked out onto the porch with Scott following. "Is the swing OK, there's plenty of room?" Theresa said gesturing to it.

"Yes, it's fine with me," said Scott elated that the pretty young girl wanted to sit next to him.

The teenagers sat on the swing, each trying to sit right at either end of the bench swing so that there was at least a foot of space in between them.

"Um, so, this is where you live huh?" Scott asked.

"Yes, well no, not really. I'm just staying with Uncle Sam and Aunt Lucy whilst my mama looks after my pa. He's real sick with fever and mama didn't want me to get sick." Replied Theresa.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that your pa is sick. Will he be OK?"

"Yes I hope so. Mama managed to pull through the fever a couple of years ago so I just hope that Pa will as well this time."

"I hope so too."

The teenagers sat swinging quietly for five minutes each unable to find a way to start another conversation before….

"So…is it just you, your mama and your pa, no brothers or sisters?"

"Yes that's right. You have a younger brother and sister, don't you? Tell me about them, what's it like having a brother and sister?"

"Well, Jamie is 9 and he's got black hair and hazel eyes just like my pa. He's a real handful, always up to something and always in trouble but it's always for harmless stuff. Pa says he wishes school was all year long as Jamie needs to be occupied all of the time. Sarah is 5, with long blonde hair and blue eyes and she is the sweetest little girl you ever did see. Sarah is a quiet but bright little girl and already knows her colours and will be starting school with us in a few weeks.

As to what it's like having a brother and sister, well, I don't know how to answer that. I've never known anything else. Of course being younger they sometimes get in the way or want me to play with them all of the time but that's part of being a family I guess. Did your mama and pa not want to have any more children?"

Theresa put her now empty glass on the porch deck and turned to face Scott, "I don't know, Scott. Mama I think might have wanted more children, she never said. Perhaps she is like Aunt Lucy and can't have any more children. Mama always did say that the lord blessed her and papa with me. I always wanted to have a younger sister though. Ssh though, Aunt Lucy doesn't like to talk about not being able to have children. Sorry I forgot, I shouldn't have told you, after all you're a stranger."

"I won't say anything, don't worry. And I was hoping that we might be friends so I'm not a stranger anymore am I?" the young boy asked hopefully.

Theresa smiled at Scott shyly, "No, I guess not, yes Scott I would like us to be friends."

"Well that's settled then, I'm your friend. Maybe you can come and meet my folks one afternoon when you're free, then you can see my younger brother and sister."

"Yes, I'd like that! Uhm….Would you like some more lemonade, Scott?"

"Thank you, I would," agreed Scott holding out his empty glass. Theresa collected her own glass and disappeared into the house to collect more lemonade.

Whilst Theresa was inside the house, Scott rocked slowly in the bench swing. _She likes me, really likes me and she is so pretty too. I wonder if I might ask her to go for a picnic after church on Sunday._

* * *

When Theresa returned with the glasses of lemonade, Scott accepted his and then put the glass down on the deck. "Theresa, do you think your Uncle and Aunt would let you come with me for a picnic after church on Sunday? There's a very pretty meadow not far from town, with a little creek than runs right alongside it. Please say that you'll come."

Theresa sipped at her lemonade whilst the young man asked his question. _A picnic would be lovely and I would like to see more outside of town, but I don't think Uncle Sam would agree. Perhaps Aunt Lucy could persuade him, if I promised to go to the meadow and nowhere else. _"I'd love to see this meadow, Scot. But I'm not sure that my Uncle will allow me to accompany you on a picnic. I'm seventeen but Uncle Sam still treats me like a little girl. Papa would have allowed me to come, but Uncle Sam worries that I need to be accompanied around Virginia City." Theresa said softly but with the hint of a whine in her voice.

"Well I'm responsible and I know the town and the area very well so we wouldn't get lost. Do you think your Uncle would let you come if I asked him?"

"Really? You would ask him?"

"Yes, after all, pa says, that gentlemen always ask permission," replied Scott trying to sound braver than he felt. He would be prepared to ask the mercantile owner for permission but the very thought of doing so terrified him.

"Oh Scott, that would be wonderful. Yes I would like to go with you if you can persuade Uncle Sam to let us go. I can cook biscuits and cookies to take with us and I'm sure that Aunt Lucy could help me with putting together a nice picnic."

"Uhm, well OK, I'll ask your Uncle then," Scott said his mouth becoming dry at the thought. Picking up the glass of lemonade, Scott downed it in one long swig. "Well I must be getting along, Theresa; I have to go home to change for work. We have to wear the hotel uniform when on duty. Thank your Aunt for the lemonade will you and it has been lovely to talk to you this morning, I feel I know you a little better now." Scott stood and when Theresa joined him he reach out for her hand, raised it to shoulder level and kissed it gently, just like he has seen gentlemen do so in the hotel.

Theresa blushed bright red, "So you'll speak to Uncle Sam about after church on Sunday?" she asked.

"I will, just as soon as I get the chance. Goodbye Theresa."

"Goodbye Scott." Theresa watched the young man take a few steps across and down from the porch, "thank you for calling on me," she called after him.

Scott stopped on the path, "No thank you for letting me call on you." And with that he returned his cloth cap to his head and he quickly walked down the path and through the gate.

* * *

Theresa sat for a few minutes swinging on the swing slowly. _A picnic in a meadow outside of town, how lovely. And Scott really is sweet. I really like him but I hope he understands that I like him only as a friend nothing more._

Collecting up the glasses she walked back into the house and found her Aunt doing laundry in a large tub. Lucy looked up when she heard the front door and only saw her niece enter, "Your young man left already?"

"Yes, he's gone home to change into his uniform…Uhm Aunt Lucy…..you remember you said I wasn't to wander off around on my own…"

At that Lucy stopped rubbing the shirt in her hands against the washboard, "Yes…I remember."

"Uhm…well, if I was asked to go on a picnic with someone, would you let me go?"

"Depends on who it was with, I suppose. Wait, did that young man ask you?" Lucy asked her eyebrows raised.

"Yes…. Scott asked if he might take me on a picnic after church on Sunday. "

"Oh well….I don't know….." Lucy said sitting back in her chair.

"Please Aunt Lucy, I'm seventeen now, not a young girl and you did say that you liked Scott. He is a nice young man and I think you can trust him with me and I promise to respect any rules you place on us. Please say yes."

"Huh….I'd like to Theresa, but I'm not sure that your Uncle would approve…."

"What about if Scott asked him directly?" interrupted the 17 year old.

"The boy is going to ask you Uncle directly?"

Theresa nodded her head, "Uh huh, well he said he would. Please Aunt Lucy, if you agreed Uncle Sam will be more agreeable, I know he will." Theresa pleaded, kneeling down beside her Aunt and looking up hopefully.

Unable to resist the wide eyes and the pleading words and face, Lucy agreed. "OK, I'll talk to your Uncle if he mentions it, but only if the boy has been brave enough to ask your Uncle, himself, alright?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you Aunt Lucy."

"You're welcome child," replied Lucy and he placed her hands on the young girls head and leant down and kissed her hair lightly. "Now if you are looking for something to do before you go to the store, then you can help me finish this."

"Oh I will Aunt Lucy, what you would like me to do?" she said excitedly.

Lucy stood up from the chair, "You take over here and I'll wring things through the mangle then when we are finished I will prepare some lunch for you to take to your Uncle."

Theresa sat down in the chair and started scrubbing at the washboard with the clothing whilst her Aunt took the already soaked and washed clothing in the nearby tub and put them through the mangle to squeeze out the water so that the clothes could be put out on the line outside to dry.


	15. Chapter 15

The noon stage arrived and pulled to a stop outside the stage depot in main street, Virginia City. A tall fair haired man stepped down from the stage and turned to wait for the driver to pass his cases down from the luggage rack.

"Alistair McCrawley is that really you?" came from behind him.

The man turned and smiled, "Adam Cartwright. My you haven't changed all that much have you?" he replied.

Adam stepped down from the boardwalk and walked over to his old friend," How the hell are you? You son of an old sea dog!"

"Look who's talking, Cartwright!" laughed the man called Alistair. As the two men wrapped their arms around each other in a manly hug and patted each other heartily on the back.

"Oof, hey watch it, Adam."

"Oops! Sorry Alistair, I forgot my own strength there, but then you always were a bit of a weakling," chuckled Adam.

"Hey, that's not fair, I was skinny not a weakling. Adam you big brute!" said Alistair as he waited for his lungs to recover. "OK so you have changed Adam, it looks like you certainly bulked up a bit," coughed Alistair.

"Can't help it old friend. Working on the ranch is hard physical work. But, hey, look at you, dressed all fancy in your best clothes. What are you up to these days, a salesman of some sort?"

"No Adam, I'm a lawyer. A junior partner actually, in San Francisco. The firm is called Lancer and Proctor, ever heard of them?"

"Yes, a smallish firm but with a good reputation I believe. Pa has used them for small contracts on occasion over the years. Well, well a lawyer eh? Who would have thought? You never mentioned this in your last letter."

"Sorry Adam, but that was over a year ago. I've been working at the firm for over a year now. And I've had a few things keeping me busy. I had to go home to Scotland a few months back, as my mother died."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that Alistair, she was a good woman."

"Yes she was, but she was poorly and had been for some time. It was pneumonia. Pa wrote me that she was sick and wanted to see me and then telegrammed to say that she had died when I was on my way back. I'd actually reached Boston and was about to board the boat the next day when I received the message. It took 5 weeks to get back home and I'd missed the funeral of course." Alistair wiped at a stray tear. "I'm sorry for that I thought that I was coping better."

"I understand old friend, grieving takes time, let yourself grieve properly Alistair. It doesn't bring your loved one back but it helps." Said Adam putting his arm around his old friend to offer some comfort.

Alistair sniffed, withdrew his handkerchief and wiped his eyes and blew his nose, "I'm OK now, Adam but thank you for your understanding." Alistair paused, sighed and then continued, "Anyway, I stayed with Pa and offered to resign and get a job in a local law firm, but Pa wouldn't hear of it. You know him, Adam. He told me that I had to lead my own life and that you should never give up on anything. Anyway, he said that I should return for a few years at least, to repay the firm for funding my bar exam and then I could return to Scotland if I still wanted. He is fit and well and runs a wholesaler's now, in Edinburgh, stocking the finest cloths from all across the world.

So now I am on my way back to the firm, but I have a little something to drop off to a customer of my fathers in Virginia City and I thought that I would use the opportunity to catch up with an old friend."

"Well Alistair I am sure glad to see you."

"And I you, Adam. Hey now, why don't we go and get some lunch and then we can catch up, I'm dying to find out more about what has been happening around here. I miss the area you know."

"Lunch would be mighty fine, Alistair, but first I'd like you to meet another good friend of mine. Jake, come and meet Alistair," said Adam, beckoning Jake to them.

"Alistair, this is Jake Morgan, he works on the Ponderosa with me as a ranch hand. I've been telling him a little about you and the youthful exploits that we used to get up to. And he wanted to meet you. "Jake, this is my good friend from school, Alistair McCrawley, he's originally from Scotland."

"Howdy Alistair, it's good to finally meet you, Adam talks fondly of you," said Jake extending his hand.

Alistair gripped the hand with one of his own and the two men shook hands warmly. "Good to meet you too, Jake. I think Adam might have mentioned you in one of his old letters. Would you like to join us for lunch? We were going to catch up on old times."

"That's right nice of you, Alistair, but I wouldn't want to impose. I have some errands to run in town but we could meet for a drink in the Bucket of Blood saloon later, if you'd like," said Jake.

"Hmm, isn't that a bit rowdy? At least it used to be years ago. What about having a drink in the International Hotel instead, around 3?"

"Sure, I'll be there. Enjoy your lunch gentlemen," said Jake smiling at them both, before he turned tail and walked away.

* * *

Just then the stagecoach driver put Alistair's cases down at his feet. "Thank you driver. Here please accept this for your troubles," said Alistair passing over a five dollar note.

The driver bowed, "Thank you very much. Sir," replied the driver.

Adam bent down and lifted the cases up. "Let me carry your cases for you Ally, the journey must have tired you out," said Adam slipping back into the name the boys used when they were children.

"OK, if you insist. Where is the best place to eat around here?"

"In the fine clothes that you are wearing, ...the International Hotel. That is where you are staying anyway isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You could have stayed at the Ponderosa, my friend, you had only to telegram."

"Thank you Adam, but I didn't want to impose. I would like to visit whilst I am in town though. How are your father and brothers these days?"

"Father is very well, Ally. And the boys have grown, Joe's 8 now and you've never seen him have you? Would you like to come out to lunch or supper tomorrow night, or you can even come back with me tonight, you can cancel your hotel and stay with us."

"Thank you Adam, but I have already booked the hotel for 3 days. I will however accept supper tomorrow night. Where is this Hotel?" Alistair asked looking up and down the street.

"It's just down the street, down that way," said Adam pointing, "Don't worry you can't miss it, it's the largest, grandest building in town."

"And what about the Mercantile store? I have a package to deliver."

"A package, what are you now a courier as well?" asked Adam laughing.

"Yes sort of. Mrs Carter ordered a bolt of the finest tartan from my father and he asked me to deliver it on my way through. Apparently Mrs Carter's great grandfather was a good friend of my great grandfather. It's a small world huh?"

"Yes, it is a small world," agreed Adam. "Come on then, let's go to the Mercantile and drop off your package, it's up the street to your left. We'll probably catch up with Jake there, he's supposed to be collecting a list of things for Hop Sing but he's kind of sweet on the new young assistant there so he's volunteering to go to the store at every opportunity."

"Oh my god, Hop Sing still works at the Ponderosa?" asked Alistair in disbelief.

"Yes, he still threatens to go back to China, several times a week, but he's still there," laughed Adam.

"You are extremely lucky Adam, he is a wonderful cook. And what about this new assistant Jake is so sweet on, is she pretty?"

"Yes, but kind of young for Jake, but you can see for yourself." Replied Adam, as he turned around and headed off up the street towards the Mercantile, Alistair trailing in his wake.

"Hold up Adam, not everyone has your long legs," puffed Alistair as he tried to keep up with Adam.

Adam stopped for a moment to allow his friend to catch up with him. "What do you mean long legs, we're the same height. And, I'm carrying two heavy cases. Your trouble my friend, is that you are unfit, you've had too much soft living," laughed Adam teasingly.

"Maybe," agreed Alistair as he clutched at his tight chest. "But there's not much call for physical work as a lawyer. The most I get to carry is a couple of heaving files from the firm to the courthouse. OK…. Now will you walk a little slower please?" he asked Adam.

"Alright, I'll slow down so that you can keep up," agreed Adam and the two men walked down the street side by side.

* * *

Nearing the Mercantile store, Adam noticed Jake outside standing off the porch, watching the young lady sweeping the porch.

"Are you sure that I can't do that for you Miss Theresa?" Adam heard Jake ask.

"No thank you. Mr. Jake. It's part of my chores and I don't think that Uncle Sam would appreciate you doing my work for me," replied the young girl politely.

"But Miss Theresa, pretty young ladies like yourself, shouldn't be doing work like that, you'll get all dusty and dirty!"

The young girl laughed, "And if I don't, I will be in trouble and not get my allowance. So I'll take getting dirty. It's only dust Mr. Jake, it'll brush off."

"I suppose so," agreed Jake. He shuffled around in the dirt with his feet for a moment, feeling nervous usually for him, "Uhm, Miss Theresa…. if you don't have any plans for after church on Sunday, would you like to go to Lake Tahoe with me for a picnic?"

The young girl stopped her sweeping for a moment and looked down at the ranch hand standing just off the porch." I'm sorry Mr. Jake but I do have plans this Sunday." She said shaking her head.

"OH. Another time then?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Yes, that would be lovely. I've heard about the country around here being very beautiful and I would very much like to see the lake."

_OK, so she does want to spend some time with me then. I wander where she is going on Sunday and with whom, _thought Jake becoming suddenly jealous.

"Jake, did you remember to get everything on Hop Sing's list?" asked Adam as he and Alistair reached the store.

Startled, Jake turned away from Theresa and faced the two men, "Hi, uhm... I thought that you were both going for lunch." He said nervously.

"We were. Alistair just had to make a delivery for his father. So Jake, did you get everything on the list," asked Adam

"Uh" Jake said coughing lightly, "No not yet, I was just… I've been…..."

"I know what you have been doing Jake," interrupted Adam, as he placed Alistair's cases down. "A word in private please, Jake. Excuse us Alistair, Miss," said Adam taking Jake's arm and gently but firmly, guiding him away from the store.

* * *

Deciding that the nearby alley was far enough away for privacy, Adam pulled Jake down there. "Jake, I understand that you are infatuated with this girl, but you should know that works comes first. Did we not discuss this only yesterday?" asked Adam sternly.

Jake nodded his head and looked down at his feet, "Yeah we did, sorry Adam."

"Jake, please look at me," Adam asked and waited for the other man to comply. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself Jake," scolded Adam in a quiet but stern tone.

Jake bit his lip and stared into his friends eyes, " Yes, sir, I understand, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't, please Jake. I might be lenient and forgiving, but my father would not be so tolerant and I will not allow our friendship to prevent me from doing my job. "

Jake swallowed the bile pooling in his throat, "I understand Adam, really, I do. It won't happen again."

"Good man. Now why don't you go and collect the items for Hop Sing and go and do the other errands you have, so that you can meet Alistair and I for that drink," said Adam patting his friend on the back and they turned and walked back to the store.

* * *

By the time Adam and Jake returned to the store, Alistair had unpacked the case with the bolt of material in and had given it to Lucy Carter. Lucy and Alistair were sitting outside the store on a bench happily chatting about Scotland. Theresa was nowhere to be seen so Adam assumed that she had gone back to working inside. _Jake, when you go in the store, please just do your job and don't get sucked into flirting with the young lady._

Adam tipped his hat when he walked up on the boardwalk, "Good afternoon, ma'am," Adam said to Lucy.

"Good afternoon, Adam. How are you this fine day?" Lucy asked.

"I'm very well thank you, ma'am."

"That's good to hear. Alistair tells me that you were friends when you were younger and that you have a lunch arrangement. I am sorry if you have been delayed just to deliver my bolt of cloth."

"It's not a problem ma'am. Alistair said that he had a delivery that he wanted to make prior to our luncheon. We still have plenty of time to catch up."

"Still, it wasn't urgent and I'd hate to think that you were diverted because of me. I am so grateful that Alistair was able to bring it with him as I've not spoken about the old country to anyone in years. The material is a special order for one of our dear customers and she will be so surprised that it has arrived earlier than I expected," Lucy said before she turned back to face Alistair. "Just how long are you in town for Alistair? Samuel and I would love to have you stay for supper before you leave."

"I'm expecting to stay in town for 3 days ma'am. I would be glad to accept your offer of supper whenever is convenient. However if you wouldn't mind excusing us, I promised Adam lunch and I would like to wash up first."

"Yes, yes of course. Would you like to come to supper tonight Alistair? If so, would around 6.30 suit you?"

"I would love to join you tonight, thank you. 6.30 it is then ma'am."

"Excellent, I'll see if I can rustle up something my grandmother used to make to remind us both of our Scottish heritage. Samuel will love to try something different I'm sure and, my niece can learn a new recipe. The house is just around the back of the store. I look forwards to your company. Good day gentlemen, enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you ma'am, I look forward to it. Come Adam, let's go find somewhere we can get us a fine steak with all of the trimmings, I am suddenly feeling famished."

Adam grinned, M_mm, a good steak and a glass of red wine would go down just perfectly, now that Alistair has mentioned it._ Adam tipped his hat, ""Good day ma'am," he said as he picked up Alistair's cases.

Lucy smiled at the two men and then turned on her heels and went into the store.


	16. Chapter 16

Is this Love?

On his way home, Scott walked by the field his father was tending to and saw him sitting on the low fence rail, taking a well-earned drink from his canteen. His father spotted the young man and waved and Scott returned it with one of his own. Feeling his mouth go dry, Scott walked across the field to his father. "Hey boy, how are you doing? Did your visit with the Carters go alright?"

"Yes sir, the visit was fine. Theresa and I sat on the porch swing, drank some lemonade Mrs. Carter made and we talked a lot…Pa…I was wondering…..uhm….could I borrow the surrey after church on Sunday?"

"For?"

"Uhm…well….I've asked Miss Theresa if she would like to go on a picnic….. with uhm me."

Scott's father smiled, "Oh really? You like this girl that much?"

Scott blushed bright red and his father laughed, "Don't be embarrassed boy, it's perfectly normal to like someone and want to get to know them a little more, by being alone with them. So tell me a little more about this young lady. Is she pretty?"

Scott stood in front of his father nodding his head, "Yeah, Pa she's real pretty and she's smart and funny too."

"She like you as much as you think you like her?"

"Aw Pa, it ain't like that yet. I only met her yesterday. Sure I like her and I think she likes me and I like being around her but…."

"You want to get to know her and be friends first?" finished his father.

"Well… yeah I guess. I mean I do have a funny feeling in my stomach when I see her, but I'm not sure what that is," admitted the young man as he toed the dirt with his right foot.

_Oh I know exactly what that feeling is; my boy is in love already. The boy sure is growing up. I guess I better have another chat with him about being respectful of the girl. _"So son, you like her and you want to take her on a picnic after church. What do her uncle and aunt think of that?"

"I don't know Pa. I gotta ask her Uncle. Pa….Mr. Carter scares me a little, what do I say to him? Theresa says she's only go with me if I ask her Uncle."

Scott's father passed the canteen to his son and Scott took a long pull whilst his father sat and thought about what advice he could offer. "Hmm, well if it were me I'd go talk to him when it was quiet see and I'd say something like, 'Mr. Carter, I was wondering if I might have your permission to take your niece out for a picnic on Sunday after church. I promise I will remain completely respectful of her and I'll have her home for whenever time you say."

"You think Mr. Carter will accept something like that Pa?"

"Maybe, I don't know him all that well but if you show him that you are a polite, honest and respectable young man, then I can't see as to how he can refuse. "

Scott took another long pull of the water in the canteen and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Thanks Pa I'll think try that. I gotta go get changed now. Mr Forrester only gave me the morning off."

"Alright son, go get changed…" Scott started across the field when his father jumped down from the fence, "Scott?"

The younger man stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Yes sir?"

"When you get home you and I need to have us a long talk about how to act properly around young ladies."

"Pa! You already gave me THAT talk when I was 12!" Scott said the flush growing into his cheeks again.

Scott's father chuckled, "Yes I remember, but it won't hurt to have a reminder and besides I was thinking more along the line of courting and just general behaviour around the young lady and her guardians. Go on son, go get changed for work and I'll see you tonight. Ask your mother to make an apple pie today will ya? 'cos I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"Yes sir, bye Pa," and with that, the embarrassed young man walked across the field to the house.

Scott's father watched his son trudge across the dusty field and he shook his head in merriment, _'Boy now I know exactly what my Pa meant when he told me how I looked when I first came home talking about meeting a girl. If that boy got any redder in the face he would have set the damn field alight! I wonder if I looked exactly like that? I sure hope this girl is worth it!_

* * *

After giving the message to his mother, Scott washed and changed into his uniform and set off back to town. Passing by the mercantile he saw Theresa tidying the store front up and he waved and received a wave in return which caused his heart to beat faster. _I don't know what this feeling is but I kinda like it. _Feeling like he was walking taller, Scott made his way quickly to the International Hotel.

"Ah Scott, I'm glad you're here, get Mr. Prescott's bags will you please and take them up to room 12," said Mr Forrester the older porter.

"Yes sir," Scott picked up the key and the man's bags and he lead the way up the stairs to room 12. Unlocking and opening the door, he stood back to allow the gentleman to enter before following with the bags and depositing them on the bed.

"Thank you, son," said Mr. Prescott, tossing him a silver dollar as a tip.

Scott looked at the silver dollar in awe, "Thank you sir, if there's anything else I can get you just ask, my name is Scott."

"Thank you young fella, I might just take you up on that later. Now is there anywhere I can get a bath and a shave, it's been a long trip?"

"Yes sir, there's a bath house down the street a ways and a barbers right opposite. Or I can get you a bath here if you want but it will cost extra."

"Down the street is fine, I don't want to put you to any bother just now. Which way to the bath house?"

"Out the front door and to the right sir, it's clearly labelled, you can't miss it."

"Thank you I'll just put my things away and head there now." Replied Mr. Prescott and Scott left the room, pocketing the silver dollar on his way back down to reception.

* * *

A few hours later and Scott was manning the reception when a man came in with a sealed note, "It's for the man in room 12," he said handing the note over before he walked off. Scott put up the sign saying to ring the bell for service and quickly made his way up to room 12. He knocked softly on the door.

"Yes who is it?" came from behind the door.

"It's Scott from reception sir, I've a note here for you, it just got delivered."

Seconds later and the door was opened by the man that Scott had shown up to the room earlier. Scott handed him the note and went to walk away when, "Hold on there young fella, there might be a reply."

Scott stopped walking and turned and stood a respectful distance away, whilst the man opened and read his note. "Son, I've a very important meeting coming up tomorrow and this says that the stage is not bringing my things until tomorrow as there wasn't room for my luggage crate. I need a pair of dress pants and a shirt, is there somewhere round here I can purchase them?"

"Yes sir, the mercantile has a good selection."

"Very well, I don't suppose you'd collect them for me would you, I'm kind of tired and was just having a rest. Of course I'll pay you for going?"

"Yes sir I can collect them for you and you don't have to pay extra for that, Mr. Sanderson, expects us to look after his guests. If you write a note with your size on them I'll go to the store for you."

"You're a fine young man, you know that, here come in and I'll write a note." Scott followed the man into his room and waited whilst a note was written. Folding the note over with a 20 dollar bill, Mr Prescott gave it to Scott. "I want the finest dress pants and shirt the store has son and you may keep the change." The man said generously.

Scott mentally did the math in his head, Virginia City wasn't that expensive for clothing even the best of it, as being a kind of rough and ready town still, not many fine things were stocked. Oh you could order things in from San Francisco if you wanted but the store didn't stock anything too fine as they couldn't sell it. Even if Mr. Carter sold Scott the best pants and shirt he had Scott reason that there would probably be at least 5 dollars change.

"Ah sir, I'll get your things right away but I can't accept such a generous tip," replied the young man shyly.

"Nonsense boy, you'll be doing me a good service and anyway, don't you have a girl? Some kind of sweetheart or special someone," winked the high rolling man.

"Uhm, no sir….I like someone but I don't really know her all that well."

"Well then, you keep the change and you use it to get to know her a little better, buy her something with it, something nice for her to wear in her hair perhaps. Girl's like it when someone does that for them," and the man winked at Scott again.

Scott blushed but nodded, "Thank you sir, I will."

"Go on then young'un and ask them to wrap the clothes will you please as I don't want them getting dusty before tomorrow."

"Yes sir, I will," and then Scott turned and left the room.

"Nice young fella that, I might even think about giving him a job if this business deal works out." Muttered Mr. Prescott as he closed the door to his room and returned to his previous position of lying on the bed. Within minutes he was fast asleep dreaming of his upcoming deals to buy first The Bucket of Blood, then the bed and breakfast house down the street. The plan was to open up a new Casino in the Bucket of Blood and then the Bed and Breakfast house would be refurbished to look after the high rollers he wanted to attract into town now that the Silver mining was taking off.

Mr. Prescott had only just a year ago been a poor failed rancher. He was a good man who was prepared to work hard but for 3 years running his crop had failed and when his wife left him as she couldn't cope with his depressive nature, he decided to sell up and go mining. It was then that all his luck changed. James Prescott had only been mining for one week, taking over and following on from another miner who had given up on his dream when James hit pay dirt and he found one of the biggest silver veins in the whole of the territory.

One year on and James had the finest of everything. He had used the first few claims to get himself cleaned up and into nice clothes. Then decided that mining was far too risky and now he had the wealth he wanted to get his wife back so he sold his mine to a large mining company and was now set up for life. Unfortunately Martha had remarried by the time he found her and so James had wished her well and decided to try and make a new life for himself. A contact had said that Virginia City was up and coming and so here he was with big ideas.

* * *

Adam and Alistair had finished their lunch and were in the hotel lounge when Adam decided that they should take a stroll. "Alistair we have a while before Jake joins us, do you want to take a stroll around town to see the changes that have happened whilst you have been gone?"

"Actually Adam I think that is a very good idea, it will stop me from falling asleep too. My that was a fine steak wasn't it?"

"Yep it sure was. I told you the chef here is French and he cooks a great steak. What did you think of that sauce he put on the steak?"

"Rich and hearty and it made the steak taste just fantastic, even better than in San Francisco's finest restaurant."

Adam laughed, "Well where do you think the owner poached him from?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, pays him handsomely too but it keeps people coming back to the hotel, so I guess it's a good deal for both of them. Come on, let's go take that stroll and work off some of that meal."

Alistair finished the last of his glass of wine and lighting a cigar up he offered one to Adam who refused. "Suit yourself, it's a good brand."

"Never cared for them myself, but Pa might like to try one when you come out to the house."

Adam opened the hotel door and stepped out onto the porch with Alistair following him closely. "Alright Mr. Tour Guide, which way first?" asked Alistair smirking before he stepped down from the porch and bowed.

"Hey! I'll give you, tour guide," cried Adam stepping down to slap his friend on the arm.

Just then Adam was bowled over from behind. He fell forwards onto Alistair and they both ended up on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you are going?" Adam yelled and he turned to see a teenage boy dressed in the hotel's porter uniform.

"I'm sorry, really I am, Mr. Cartwright." said Scott immediately hurrying forwards to help Adam and Alistair up.

"Well so you should be, boy," said Alistair angrily, "you need to slow down and watch where you are going young man or someone is going to get hurt."

Scott stood in front of the two men and put his hat in his hands, "Yes sir, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something else and wasn't paying attention to the step. Please accept my profuse apologies."

"It's Scott isn't it," said Adam recognising the boy.

Scott nodded his head quickly, "Yes sir, Mr. Cartwright. I'm really sorry, honest I am. Please don't ask Mr. Forrester to fire me."

"Hey now, it was an accident, right? Where were you rushing off to anyway?"

"To the mercantile sir, I have an errand to run for a customer."

"Alright, Scott, go on and slow down and watch where you are going and, if you see Jake my ranch hand heading this way tell him, Mr McCrawley and I have gone for a tour of the town and will meet him at the hotel like I told him earlier."

"Yes sir, I will Mr. Cartwright, thank you for not reporting me. Sorry Mister, if you are staying at the hotel tonight, I'll personally clean your boots and coat for you."

"Alright young'un go on and don't let me see you running around without looking again." Replied Alistair, staring down at the young man in front of him.

Scott inclined his head, "No sir, I won't. Thanks for everything, Mr. Cartwright."

Scott put his hat back on his head and turned towards the mercantile. _Shit that was close, I gotta get my head on straight or never mind Mr. Carter, Mr. Forrester will have my head._

Taking several deep breaths to calm himself, Scott walked down the street to the mercantile, his mind returning to thinking about how he was going to try and get the mercantile owner on his own so that he could ask his question. Although this time he made sure to pay attention to the boardwalk and managed to not collide with anyone else on the way.

* * *

Lucy Carter had returned home by the time that Scott had made his way to the store, but Theresa was in the store serving a customer when Scott entered. He smile and raised his hand a little when he realised her uncle's attention was elsewhere and received a small nod in response.

Searching amongst the shirts, Scott tried to find the best quality and was startled by Sam Carter coming up behind him, "What are you looking for, son?"

"Uh I've been sent here by a customer from the hotel, Mr. Carter. He sent me with a note and asked me to make sure that I brought back the best you have," replied Scott uneasily as he handed over the sealed note.

Sam accepted the note and opened it and after reading it quickly, he started looking for the sizes quoted. Finding a white cotton shirt that had a small embroidered border on the collar he handed it to Scott, "This is the best quality I have in this size, wait one moment whilst I search for the pants."

"Yes sir," replied Scott and he stood there holding the good quality shirt whilst the store keeper searched amongst the pants on the shelf. "Theresa, where are the black pants, the good quality ones that I had here yesterday?"

"In the back I think Uncle Sam, you asked me to sort things out and keep the most used items in the store and put the rest away, as we were running out of space," yelled Theresa from the back of the store where she was serving a customer some flour.

Sam muttered under his breath but he left Scott and hurried into the back store room and returned moments later. "Found them, these are the best I have young man, I hope that they are OK for your customer."

"I'm sure that they will be Mr. Carter, the man said to get the best you had, he also asked if you could wrap them rather than box them, if that's ok? Says he needs them for tomorrow and doesn't want to get any dust on them."

"Come to the front then, son and I'll wrap them for you." Sam walked to the front of the store and folded and wrapped the black dress pants and then did the same with the dress shirt. "That will be 12.75 please."

Scott handed over the 20 dollar bill and Sam handed over the change, as Scott reached out to accept the brown paper packages he took a deep breath, "Mr. Carter, may I speak with you, uhm…privately?"

Sam Carter passed the young man the packages and reared back on his heels, "About what young man?" he asked suspiciously.

Scott sneaked a look at Theresa who had finished serving her customer and she stood behind the dry goods counter, "Uhm, well… it's about your niece, sir."

Sam looked across the store at Theresa and then back at the young man in front of him. "Are you the young man who came calling on my niece this morning?"

"Yes sir," replied Scott, trying to maintain his focus of the man in front of him although feeling desperately like he wanted to turn tail and run.

Sam waited a few minutes, looking from his niece to the young man in front of him. The wait for an answer only served to make Scott feel even more nervous and his mouth and throat became dry and his hands started to sweat.

"Alright…Theresa, mind the store for a few minutes will you please. Let's go out back and talk then young man."

* * *

Sam Carter led the way around to the back of the store and then pointing to a couple of barrels, "Take a seat, young man."

Scott sat down on a barrel and placed his packages on the next one and Sam Carter sat on another, "Alright then, young man, say your piece."

Scott's mouth and lips suddenly felt dry and is throat started closing up as his heart pounded in his chest. "Uhm," (cough, cough), "well sir," (cough), "I (cough)…."

"It's alright, son, calm down. Do you need a drink of water?" Sam asked kindly as he could see the boy becoming pale.

Cough, cough, "Yes…" cough, "please." Scott managed to stutter in between coughs.

Sam stood up and walked to the water pump, pumped a ladle full of water and brought it back to the young man. "Sip it son," he suggested.

Scott took the ladle gratefully and sipped at the cold water in between coughs and slowly the coughing bout eased and his throat muscles relaxed. Sam Carter stood by watching the young man carefully in case he was needed to help out with a pat or two on the back. Seeing the colour appear in the boys cheeks, he relaxed and took at seat back on the barrel, "You alright, now?" he asked.

"Yes… thank…you," Scott managed to croak out.

Sam let the boy breathe deeply and encouraged him to drink a little more water for a few minutes. When Scott finished the water he handed the ladle back to Sam, "Thank you, sir."

"Better?" enquired Sam.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now what was it you were trying to say?"

"Uhm….well sir, I'd like you permission to talk Miss Theresa on a picnic after church on Sunday."

"A picnic?"

"Yes sir, just a picnic, Mr. Carter, I promise and I'll obey any rules you set, sir. Like bringing her home by a certain time and respecting her as a young lady too."

"Hmm…..and if I agreed to this picnic, just where would you be thinking of taking her?"

"To a meadow just outside of town. It has a nice little creek running through it and it's a pleasant place to picnic." Replied Scott, trying to maintain eye contact and not fidget too much at Sam's enquiring gaze.

"How will you get to this meadow, son?"

"My, Pa said I could borrow the surrey, sir."

"A surrey, so Theresa could sit in the back whilst you steer the horses?"

"Uhm, yes sir, if that is what you want," replied Scott, feeling a little disappointed that this condition was being imposed, but he remained hopeful that it meant that he would gain permission to take Theresa out.

Sam Carter stared into the young boys eyes for a few minutes and seeing that the frightened young man held his gaze without too much squirming. He decided that the boy was brave enough to ask and therefore he would be someone who could be trusted to obey the conditions set. "I take it you have already asked my niece?"

"Y..yes, s..sir, but Theresa…I mean Miss Theresa, only agreed if you granted permission sir."

"Alright, young man, you have my permission, with these conditions. 1. I expect my niece to ride in the back of the surrey whilst you drive. 2. You will respect her virtue at all times. 3. I wish her to return by supper. That is 6 o'clock, young man and not a minute later. Do you agree to my conditions?"

"Absolutely sir," replied Scott with conviction.

Sam smiled at the young man, "I believe you will, son. Well, I suspect that you want to be the one to give Theresa the good news, won't you?"

"Yes, sir! Thank you for placing your trust in me, Mr. Carter," replied Scott warmly as he stood and held out his hand.

Sam grasped the younger man's hand and shook it, "See that you don't let me down, son."

"No sir, I won't. May I go and speak to Miss Theresa, now?"

"Yes, go on."

Scott turned and ran back around the front of the store and ran up the steps. Theresa was just inside straightening the display of dress pants her Uncle had been rummaging through. Scott burst through the open doorway with a wide grin on his face.

"Uncle Sam, said yes?" Theresa asked hopefully.

Scott nodded, "Yes he did, he's set some conditions but it's nothing I can't agree with. I have to go back to the hotel now, before my boss sends a search party out for me as I was only running an errand. So if I don't see you again, this week, I'll see you at church on Sunday, yes?"

"Yes, Oh, yes, thank you, so much for being brave enough to face Uncle Sam," Theresa replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and making him blush.

"I hope that there will be none of that going on at this picnic," Sam Carter growled from behind Scott.

Both Scott and Theresa jumped at Sam's words.

"Uhm, Uncle Sam….I …er….uhm, I didn't see you there," Theresa stuttered.

"Obviously not! Perhaps I should be rethinking my decision to allow this picnic," he continued.

"Oh, Uncle Sam, please don't. It was my fault not Scott's, he didn't encourage anything, I just got a little excited. Please Uncle Sam, please can I go?"

Sam looked at the red faced young man who looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Sam turned back to his niece who was clearly embarrassed and he sighed deeply, "Alright, you may go, but…you and I will being going over some ground rules when we get home later, young lady."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for agreeing to the picnic, Uncle Sam." Theresa replied looking up at him shyly.

Sam turned to Scott, "You forgot your packages, son in your haste."

"Uhm, Oh….thank you sir….Huh hmm…...Well, if you excuse me, Mr. Carter, Miss Theresa, I have to get back to work."

"Yes…and Theresa, you need to finish tidying that display," Sam said sternly reminding his niece that the conversation was now over.

"Bye Scott, see you Sunday at church."

"Goodbye, Miss Theresa, I look forwards to it," replied Scott and turning he left the store with the packages securely tucked under his arm. As soon as he was out of sight the young boy tuned into an alley and leant up against the wall_. Phew…that was hard work and scary. Mr. carter is a good and fair man but I don't want to get on the wrong side of him….Still that kiss must mean that she likes me almost as much as I like her_. And with that thought, he dusted down his uniform and setting his shoulders straight and his head held high, the young man left the safety of the alley and headed back to the hotel, whistling a tune his father had taught him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, I'm sorry that I've not been able to reply to them all personally but I do read them all and appreciate everyone's comments. If anyone has any suggestions on how I might improve the story or something they would like to see then please feel free to PM me.**

**Ulls**


End file.
